My Joy and Pride
by Blissful-Artist
Summary: Fem! Harry: Harriet had only known pain and suffering all her life. In the summer of her sixth year, Harriet was beaten for hiding her little boy. On the verge of death, she sent a note begging someone to keep her son safe from Dumbledore. Will someone save Harriet and her son or will it be too late? TMRxHP, Evil! Dumbledore. Warnings Inside. Don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fic, it doesn't mean I abandoned my Tony fic. This is an idea I had for months now and I am glad I could write it. Also, it's my first Harry Potter and Tomarry fic I really hope you like it. I was going to make this a yaoi fic but I couldn't make it a main theme in the fic even though there will be gay couples. This fic will be a mix of both the movies and book.**

 **Summary: Harry had only known pain and suffering all her life. In the summer of her sixth year, Harriet was beaten for hiding her little boy. On the verge of death, she sent a note begging someone to keep her son safe from Dumbledore. Will someone save Harriet and her son or will it be too late?**

 **Pairings:**

 **Tom x Harry**

 **Hermione x Draco**

 **Severus x Remus**

 **Lucius x Narcissa**

 **Bill x Fleur**

 **Warning: (I don't condone the actions I am writing)**

 **Mentions of Rape**

 **Mentions of Torture**

 **Mentions of Underage sex and child prostitution**

 **Character Bashing**

* * *

Harriet Lilliana Potter was no ordinary girl. From a young age, her beauty trifled with anyone. She had porcelain skin, full rosy lips, flowing onyx hair, big and round Avada Kedavra eyes, and a well-shaped body. All those who met her would admire or envy her; in her neighborhood, all the women wanted to have her body. Since she was a young girl, Harriet's body began to grow. Most of her peers teased her more than they did because of it. But, even though she was beautiful her life was cursed.

Harriet has been living with her aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, ever since her parents "died in a car accident". Since she was a freak, she has been cooking, cleaning, and gardening because that was a freak's job. The cleaning began when she was five years old, the cooking and gardening arrived the following year. Each year the tasks grew harder than the last. But, it didn't stop there. If she burned the food, her aunt would beat her with the frying pan or burn her little hands. If she didn't complete her chores, gardening included, her uncle would beat her until she lost consciousness. Worst of all, her cousin, Dudley, would bully her. He would beat her before his father did or exhaust her with his favorite game, "Harry Hunting".

This has been her life until she was nine. At that age, Vernon noticed the changes in Harriet's body and used it to his advantage. Vernon took pleasure in throwing big parties for his bosses using Harriet for the main entertainment when his wife and son were away. She could still remember her first time when her uncle told her she could sleep in Dudley's second bedroom. She was happy to finally be out of the cupboard she called room, but later she regretted it. That night was the first time she was raped, it was also the night her uncle got a big raise. After that night, there had been at least 2 parties a month and Vernon would enjoy the raise or promotion he received.

At 11, Harriet found out she was a witch and was famous in the wizarding world. Turns out her parents never died in a car crash like her aunt said, but they died protecting her from an evil wizard, turning her into the Girl-Who-Lived. That was the year she began going to Hogwarts. There she made friends with the wacky Ron Weasley and intelligent Hermione Granger.

In her first year, Harriet was able to accomplish many things. She became the youngest seeker playing for Gryffindor, even though she was truly a Slytherin, she stopped a troll from killing Hermione and stop Voldemort from resurfacing. After she stopped Voldemort once again, Madam Pomfrey attended her wounds from the small battle and all those inflicted by her uncle. The Mediwitch was undignified, to say the least, to see all the abuse a student had to suffer. She reported all the damage Harriet had suffered and asked for her to move. Unfortunately, headmaster Dumbledore stopped it from reaching the Ministry. He said he was protected from Death Eaters, and if the Dursleys hurt her it was a sacrifice that must be made for the greater good. That day was the first time in many years Pomfrey cried. She swore that she would help Harriet even if Dumbledore didn't.

Things didn't change much in her second year. Poppy healed her before starting classes. Harriet faces Voldemort once more resulting her to return to Poppy's care. It was the summer of her third year soon to begin her fourth.

Harriet met her godfather, Sirius Black. She learned a little of her father thanks to him and she begged for him to set her free from the Dursleys. The G.W.L. never went into detail when she explained her "family" was hurting her; so, all Sirius understood that it was just a misunderstanding between them and told her Dumbledore was right in sending her back. That day she knew that Dumbledores claws in her life were deeper than she expected. When her birthday arrived, Sirius went to Privet Drive to surprise her taking her to the Burrow. When he saw the state Harriet was in and what men were doing to her, he went ballistic. Instead of going to the Weasleys, he took her from Privet Drive and healed her in his home, Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld Place two days after Harriet was healed asking for Sirius to take her to her relatives. There Sirius went fought tooth and nail with Dumbledore. In the end, Harriet was taken from Sirius' safety and sent to Hogwarts to start her new school year. Before going to the feast, Harriet went to Poppy for her regular check up to find out that she was two months pregnant. "What?" She yelled. "I can't... Uncle Vernon will hurt it.."

"Oh sweetheart, I know," Poppy hushed. "I have to ask, do you want to terminate it?"

She shook her head rapidly. "I can't, it's a baby... my baby. I can't kill it, it's family."

Poppy gave her one of the warm smiles. "Alright then, I'll gather all the potions you'll need. Come over tomorrow to give you the nutrient potion and the anti-nausea potion. You'll only drink the anti-nausea potion when you feel the morning sickness," She explained. "When you start showing, you'll come over so I can place a glamor on you. I'll buy a new uniform for when that little baby starts to grow."

"Thank you, Poppy," She smiled.

"Now, off we go. We can't miss the feast."

In the feast, the headmaster told the students that Hogwarts was competing in the Triwizard Tournament with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. When the champions were selected Harriet's name was called forcing her to compete. In the first two tasks, Poppy helped her win the tasks with little efforts. A month later after the second task on March 22, Harriet went to labor. Her contractions began around midnight and she has been stuck in Poppy's office for six hours. "Is Dobby here already?" She cried.

"Dobby bes here Miss Harriet," He said flapping his ears with excitement. "Dobby can't wait for Miss Harriet's baby to come!"

Harriet whimpered with the following contraction. "Poppy..."

"Okay Harriet, I want you to start pushing when you feel another contraction." Just as Poppy said Harriet pushed and she continued to do so until she couldn't anymore. "Come on Harri, a few more. I know you can do it."

She shook her sweaty pained face. "I can't, I can't do it. It hurts."

"Harri, if you push once more you'll have your baby in your arms. One more push Harri." Harriet nodded and pushed harder. In an instant, all she could hear in the room was her baby's crying. "It's a boy, Harri." He was a healthy baby boy with her same Avada Kedavra eyes and a reddish-brown hair. He could pass as the male version of Lilly Potter neé Evans.

"H-he's beautiful," She cried holding him for the first time. "He doesn't even look like that wizard."

"Miss Harri your baby bes very pretty. He will be strong like miss Harri!" Dobby jumped.

"What are you going to name him?"

"His name will be Sirius James Potter, SJ for short." She explained. "Sirius because he was the one to save me from the Dursleys this summer and he is also my godfather. James is to honor for my father's sacrifice." She brushed a kiss above his fragile head. In the following months, Harriet and SJ were inseparable.

When the third task arrived, Harriet was still hurting from the delivery even though it was only three months ago. Cedric noticed Harriet's exhaustion and helped her reach the trophy. The moment they grabbed the trophy they were Portkeyd to a graveyard Harriet had only seen in her nightmares. There she witnessed the death of her friend and the rebirth of a snake-like Voldemort. He called his Death Eaters to announce his return to later duel with Harriet resulting for their wands were locked in Priori Incantatem allowing her to Portkey back to Hogwarts with a dead Cedric Diggory.

Sobbing for her friend, Poppy takes her to the medical bay before Dumbledore or anyone else interrogated the student. There the Mediwitch healed Harriet without noticing the grim in the corner of the room whimpering. "Poppy, where's SJ?" She rasped.

"He's here, sleeping. Oh, Harriet, what happened?"

"He's back, Voldemort is back," She cried as Poppy gave her, her son. "What am I going to do? He will kill..."

"You have a son?" A human Sirius Black said.

"Siri..."

"I am going to kill Dursley!" He growled. He sat next to her hugging her carefully and sobbed. "I am sorry, I'm so sorry. If I didn't chase Pettigrew..."

"Then your grandson wouldn't be here..." She grinned.

"Harriet, you need to rest," Poppy interrupted. "I'll take SJ and Black to my office before anyone sees them."

"No, please don't take SJ away," She cried.

"He won't be far," Poppy hushed. "His grandpa will protect him." Poppy took SJ from Harriet's arms and head to her office with her godfather.

"What does SJ stand for?"

"Sirius James Potter," She smiled. "She told me what you did for her in the summer and that you were innocent. She really depends on you; with what those vile creatures are doing I'm afraid she'll die one day."

"After I saw that poor excuse of a wizard did to her..." He grumbled.

"That wizard is SJ's father. She told me he was the only one who didn't use protection." She explained until she heard a commotion outside. With SJ in Sirius' care, she went to see the disturbance. There was a storm of people surrounding Harriet. "Everybody out, my patient needs rest!"

"It's imperative that Ms. Potter tells us what happened to Mr. Diggory," Minister Fudge barked.

"I am sorry Minister, but she has wounds that need to be healed."

"Now, now Poppy Ms. Potter answer a few questions." Dumbledore interrupted. "Ms. Potter, what happened?"

"W-when I was in the maze I met with Cedric-"

"Don't you dare say my boy's name so casually, you murderer!" Amos yelled interrupting Harriet.

"He helped me reach to the cup because I was hurt. I told him to grab the cup and go but he didn't he wanted for us the two of us to be the champions," Harriet sobbed. "When we took the cup we appeared in a graveyard. It was the graveyard that I have seen in my nightmares... Suddenly P-Pettigrew appeared with Voldemort's body and killed Cedric!" By then Harriet was crying uncontrollably. "Voldemort and I dueled but something happened to our wands that helped me return. Before I portkeyed back, Cedric asked me to bring his body to you Mr. Diggory. I-I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"You-Know-Who back?" Fudge said. "That's preposterous. You are lying to save your own skin!"

"I'm not lying, he even crucioed me for a long time! If I knew what was going to happen I would have saved have saved Cedric!" She cried. "He-He believed me when nobody else would when the tournament began, why-why would I kill the first person who liked me for me?!"

"You heard what happened to her now, everyone out! You have caused her too much distress!" Poppy pushed everyone out of the Medical Wing and locked the doors once everyone was out. "Harriet, please rest. I'm going to bring SJ, but if you don't rest you won't be strong enough to care for him."

Harriet nodded to see Poppy arriving from her office carrying her son and Padfoot following the Mediwitch. Once SJ felt he was near his mother he opened his Avada Kedavra eyes and cooed happily. Sirius was surprised his eyes were just like his mother's just like Harriet's was just like Lily's. He climbed to her bed sleeping next to his grandson and goddaughter, vowing to protect them from the dangers ahead.

* * *

 **[08/29/2017: I've noticed a few paragraphs have been changed, so I'm editing to see all the changes in the fic.]**


	2. Chapter 2

After her fourth year had finished, Harriet had been juggling all her "family's" demands and taking care of her months old baby. Her strength and energy withered just by the second day she stayed there. Keeping SJ a secret from the Dursleys was hard. Using magic with little to no food was detrimental to her magical core, but she couldn't do anything about it. Thankfully, when the Dursleys were away Dobby will help her with her chores; so she could tend SJ's needs. Then, at night or whenever Vernon wanted to have parties Dobby would take SJ Grimmauld Place so Sirius could take care of him. Harriet kept the routine till Sirius picked her once more for school. When they went to Grimmauld Place, Remus and Sirius told her to all the school materials. "Thanks, Siri, I just need to go to bed." She sighed feeling a little faint.

"Sure, I will show you your room." He took her to her room and she gasped with happiness.

"Siri," She choked. The room had pastel colors unlike the rest of the house. There was a white and blue crib next to her queen sized bed. Two big wardrobes, one for her and the other for SJ. It also had a bathroom so she wouldn't have to sneak around the house to change or bathe SJ. Lastly, there was a corner of the room with children's books and toys. Harriet brushed her tears away and carefully hugged her godfather.

"You did this for us?"

"Of course, you deserve it. Plus, we can't have SJ living with dark surroundings." Sirius beamed. Harriet hugged her again and put SJ in his crib. "Now, go to bed. Remus and I are taking you to the train station tomorrow."

"Siri, I don't want to go. If Dumbledore finds SJ with Poppy or even with me... I-"

"Dobby will be there to make sure SJ is safe when you are in Hogwarts. Poppy is a strong witch, so, there is nothing to fear." He said. "There's nothing to be afraid off. Just remember, I want to have my grandson on Christmas."

"Thanks, Siri."

The next day, Harriet went to the train with a sleepy SJ under his mother invisibility cloak. When she returned to Hogwarts, she never expected her year to go downhill on the very first day. Harriet's image was slandered because the Minister didn't want to admit the Dark Lord's return. Everyone called her liar, cheat, or murderer since there was no justice for Cedric. To make matters worse, her new DADA professor, Dolores Umbridge, was a crazy. She was not teaching them anything relevant to Defense and was turning her home into a prison school. It was bad that when Harriet said Voldemort was back she earned an all night detention with Umbridge using blood quills. Her only escape from her nightmares was when she visit SJ in Poppy's office.

When most of the school had enough of Umbridge's teachings. Hermione set a group of students of all four houses, except Slytherins, to learn defense from Harriet. At first, Harriet was reluctant to teach especially with having to take care of SJ. In the end, she started teaching defense because a war brewing to their doorsteps, and they needed to be prepared. Also, Dumbledore told Harriet to take Occulmency lessons from Snape to prevent Voldemort from invading her mind, which they ended in disaster.

At Christmas, Harriet flooded to Grimmauld Place through Poppy's office since Umbridge was on the look out, and her Educational Decrees would suspend or expel her. Either way, she spent her son's first Christmas with her godfather. There were lots of pictures taken for SJ's picture book. For some reason, Harriet took most pictures of Sirius especially with her and SJ. At night, she went back to Hogwarts leaving SJ with Sirius for the night; letting Dobby bring him back in the morning.

When school began once again, the decrees got worse. There were soon to be discovered thanks to the Inquisitorial Squad ratting out everyone acting out of order. Sadly, because of them, the defense group in the Room of Requirements was ratted out. As a result, Umbridge was made headmistress. Everything went downhill from there. SJ began teething; needing his mother to be there whenever he went fuzzy thank to the pain. With all the school work she had it was hard to get some sleep. It was also hard when Harriet had Voldemort sending her nightmares every night.

When June arrived it all the students were mindless drones. Everyone was focusing on working on our finals when Voldemort sent Harri a vision of Sirius in danger. Instead of contacting Sirius, she gathered all her friends to rescue Sirius and stop Voldemort's plan in the Department of Mysteries.

After arriving at the DoM Harriet realized it was all a trap when they were all surrounded by Death Eaters. The group of friends defended themselves all they could after Harriet destroyed the prophecy they wanted. The battle continued even with the Order arrived, but everything turned to the worse when Bellatrix dueled the godfather. The world slowed down for Harriet when she saw Bellatrix send her godfather through the Veil. After the Order retreated, Harriet wanted revenge for Sirius. Sadly, her attempts of vengeance failed, and it got worse when Voldemort arrived.

Voldemort tried to kill Harriet, but Dumbledore interfered, acting in concern for the teen's safety. He began to duel the old headmaster until he began to possess Harriet. All he could feel was the girl's unbearable pain over the loss of her godfather. It was a pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse. That was the moment Voldemort changed completely. He was expelled from Harriet's mind and left with a room full of Ministry officials, Minister Fudge, Dumbledore, and an exhausted and unconscious Harriet.

The following days, Harriet became a zombie to those who loved her. With Poppy, there wasn't a moment where the teen didn't cry whenever she saw her one-year-old baby. The reminder that SJ won't be able to meet another family member was there. And it wasn't long till that pain and void she felt grew once she got back to the Dursleys.

Vernon discovered the ex-convicts demised, and made Harriet the perfect doll for his bosses and customers. That summer Harriet wasn't doing the chores she normally did. Instead, she was locked up in her room only wearing the lingerie Vernon bought recently. She barely ate giving all her scraps to her baby.

Every night had to ask Dobby to silence her baby or put him to sleep, now that she didn't have her godfather to take care of him. Poppy was out of the question because Dumbledore would notice if there's a child roaming in the castle. Still, it pained her that her son could witness the pain that was inflicted on her. This continued until her birthday arrived when Vernon barged in her room and saw her feeding small fruits to SJ. His face turned purple with anger, and all Harriet could do was stand between Vernon and her son. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FOOD TO FEED YOUR BASTARD FREAK?!" He yelled scaring the little boy. "AFTER I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

"Uncle Vernon please, it was only a piece of fruit a friend-"

"YOU DARE TALK BACK AT ME!" He slapped Harriet with a lot of force that made her drop to the ground. Then the whale of a man started kicking her in the stomach until it turned blue and blood came from her mouth. Then he took off his belt to whip her back until all he could see a red pool around Harriet. "That will teach you to steal from me again."

With the torture, she received all she could hear, and focus on was her son's cries. "MAMA! NO HURT!" She tried to sooth him but she couldn't.

What made everything worse was when Vernon lost his patience towards the little boy. "SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL WHELP!" He lashed towards the kids only to hurt Harriet more than she already was.

The teen received a blow to the head when she stepped on SJ's way. She was hit in the head with the corner of her desk. "I... I won't steal food... Again, uncle Vernon." He huffed and left saying, she'll go tonight without dinner once more.

After the door was shut, Harriet grabbed her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote with all she could find as ink.

 _To whoever reads this:_

 _If you are reading this note, I would like you to know I am dying. My uncle didn't seem to happy that a friend was sending me food to feed my child. His name is Sirius James Potter, and he is my pride and joy. So, I write this because I know it will be hard for me to take care of him and keep him safe in the place Dumbledore has sent me to live. Regarding the war, I never had a choice in the matter. I don't want to fight someone who has more experience than I do. I have to think of Sirius, and he doesn't deserve to lose me (even though he might tonight)._

 _My plea to you to take my son from danger and keep him out of the war. He deserves to live a happy life; a life I can't provide. We are at 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can keep him from harm._

 _Harriet Potter_

With this Harriet called for Dobby. "Miss Harri! Yous be hurt!"

"I-I know... I n-need you to take this to someone who can help..." She rasped. "D-Do-don't go to the Order. Take this to someone who you think will help Sirius." Then Dobby popped out of the room.

Harriet looked at her baby only last time before everything turned black.

Severus Snape was not happy, to say the least, he had been working day and night won't Dumbledore's requests to find out his Lord's plans. Unbeknownst to everyone, Severus was still loyal to the dark sect knowing his real lord will come from his insanity. During the last weeks of June, he noticed the difference of his lord and since the beginning of July he has worked with a potion to restore his appearance. By mid-July, lord Voldemort was looking and acting like his younger self.

Working on a potion for Dumbledore, Severus was distracted by a frantic house elf begging to help his mistress and young master. The elf gave him the note, and he read it carefully. At first, he thought it was a hoax. Why would the pampered Potter write something like that? He thought. When he read it the fifth time, he then noticed that what Harriet had used as ink wasn't ink.

The professor paled at the thought of Harriet's state and apparated to 4 Privet Drive. He waited for the family to leave to enter the house. Once they did he rushed to look for Harriet. "Point me, Potter." He said and followed the light that led him to a bolted door. "Alohomora." The door unlocked, and he gagged at the image that he saw. In all his years as Death Eater, he has never seen anything like this.

There was a year old boy crying next to a bloody teenager. Severus immediately cast diagnosis charm and was surprised at the length of the results. There was no way Severus was leaving Lily's daughter in this hell whole. He carried the bloody teen and the babe holding them tightly and apparated to Malfoy manor. There he rushed to the throne room where Voldemort was. "You better have a good explanation for coming here unannounced Severus," his lord said.

"I do, my Lord. I request sanctuary for Harriet Potter and her heir." He said frantically.

"What nonsense are you speaking of? And, who are you holding?" Lucius interrupted. "The Potter girl is the last of her line."

Severus shook his head. His cold mask had fallen when he thought of how Lily's was. "This is Harriet Potter and if we don't heal her now she'll leave her year old son orphaned."

The Inner Circle gasped at the image of the bloodied girl. She barely has clothed on and was covered in red. "Who is responsible for this?" Voldemort asked.

"She leads me to believe it was Dumbledore, my lord..."

The Dark Lord's red eyes widen to the revelation. He couldn't believe his weapon, the savior, was condemned to death by the one who needs her the most. "I grant sanctuary for Potter and her child. Begin to heal her immediately!"

The healers in the room began their work shoving all the potions the teen could take. They healed the vaginal scarring, the internal bleeding, the blood poisoning, her damaged back and broken bones. They didn't stop not even with the little boy crying for his mother.

Sirius James Potter was trying to reach for his mother's warmth and soothing voice, but a wall of people was blocking his way. When he lost all hope he cried like a banshee. Those cried didn't go unnoticed by the dark lord. "Hello little one," he said sounding calm and soothing.

SJ snapped his attention to the tall red-eyed man and lifted his arms to be held. "I know you want to see you mother but she needs to rest." The tall man said. The baby boy nodded and snuggled into the man's chest and fell asleep exhausted and scared. "Lucius, I need you to get a crib for this child immediately." As Lucius left all the dark lord could think was how he damaged the life of an innocent child, and he was sure Dumbledore was not the only one to blame.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here is another chapter. I really hope you like this fic and don't forget to review. I won't be giving out a preview yet cause I'll be posting chapters as frequent as I can. This doesnt mean I abbandoned A Safe Embrace.**

 **Until Next Time ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three days since an injured Harriet arrived at Malfoy Manor. All the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, we worried about the Savior. When Narcissa and Severus told their Lord the extent of Harriet's injuries, he was surprised to see her breathing. The Dark Lord couldn't believe Dumbledore would let some disgusting muggle would treat her like a sex slave. They would all check on her every hour to make sure her vitals are okay.

In all the chaos, the Inner Circle would take turns in taking care of the crying Sirius. The only way he would calm down was when Tom Riddle had him in his arms. Today, Tom was watching over him in Harriet's room. The little boy was finally asleep after crying for his dinner and his mother. He sighed tiredly wondering how a teen could do take care of a child while dealing with school and someone out there to kill him. In the silence, there was a whimper. Harriet was thrashing in her sleep. "Harriet! Harriet wake up," The Dark Lord yelled.

Harriet gasped for air when he woke up. She was sweating unaware of her surroundings. "Wha- Voldemort! Where is my son!" She said backing away from the man. The teen kept yelling all sorts of threats to the man wanting to her son. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!"

"Listen, Potter, if you woul-"

"Mama," A child cried. "MAMA!" His last call was loud.

Harriet looked over to the crib to see her baby stood up for the first time begging to be held by her. "Oh baby, mama's here." She carried and pressed his little head against her chest and kissing his face. "Mama is okay."

"Potter, I need to talk about-" He approached her causing her to flinch and walk away.

"Get out," she said.

"Potter," He hissed.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Harriet yelled letting a backlash of magic throwing Tom him out of the room. As a result, the door's room was completely broken. When the angry Dark Lord wanted to retaliate there was a barrier avoiding his access to the room.

The young mother turned to check her year old baby for injuries. She smiled at her son cooing. His chubby little hands found their way to her long silky onyx hair. "No, SJ. Don't pull mama's hair." She laughed.

Outside of the room, a handful of people went to their Lord's aid. They were not surprised by the Savior's reaction, but they were surprised to see what she had done. Narcissa and Severus were healing the head would the Dark Lord had using a healing balm and pain potion. "My Lord, what happened?" Narcissa said.

"Potter woke up," He barked pushing her away. "That's what happened!"

Narcissa sighed and tried to reason with her Lord. She knew Harriet would retaliate whenever someone she doesn't trust will approach her, especially when her son was involved. Her Lord needed to understand that her mental healing had a long way to go. "My Lord, maybe you should keep your distance for a while. Potter may never be comfortable with men she doesn't trust," Lady Malfoy explained.

Voldemort sighed and left the area. He understood what the Lady Malfoy was saying since, he too, went through physical abuse. "Narcissa, I think we should check on Potter's injuries," Severus said.

"Yes, but first we need to know if we pass through the wards he placed in the room," She got close to the door and was able to enter the room, unlike Severus. "Miss Potter," the Lady called.

Harriet's attention snapped to see the elegant lady in her room. "You must be Mrs. Malfoy," The young mother said.

"Please, call me Cissa or Cissy, miss Potter." The elder woman smiled.

"Then please, call me Harri." She replied setting SJ to face Narcissa. "I'm sorry for the door... I don't know what came over me."

"It's perfectly normal for you to react that way, Harri. You and your son have been through a horrible experience. What those vile muggles did to you was wrong," Narcissa said. "If I could get my hands on them I will kill them. Now, I am here to check on your inj-"

"I don't want to sound arrogant or ungrateful, but I would like to have Poppy check on my injuries. She has been tending my wounds since first year."

"She knew about your abuse?" Narcissa gasped.

Harriet nodded, "She threw a fit to the amount of injuries I had and sent a report to the Ministry, but Dumbledore stopped it from reaching an Auror. So, all she could do was heal me."

"So it's true." The lady mumbled.

"What's true? If you don't mind me asking, who brought me here?"

"The fact that Dumbledore did this to you. He destroyed you childhood innocence to keep his pawn loyal to him." She explained with an angry tone. "But, Severus brought you here, and I thank Dobby for reaching out to him." Her last words were a soothing mother.

Harriet sunk back to her bed letting her son crawl to her stomach. Now, all her enemies knew how pathetic and dirty she was. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three days?!" She jumped back up carefully holding her child. "Was SJ fuzzy? Did he have his teething ring? Has he been drinking his potions? Did Dobby bring his blanket and plushie? He can't sleep with-"

"Slow down Harri," Cissa interrupted. "What potions?"

The teen took a deep breath remembering what had happened to SJ in the past. "When he was born, he would wake up just five minutes or less after I put him to sleep. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't in pain, and he didn't have a dirty nappy. The mother explained. "After a month with no changes, Poppy decided to see what was going in his dreams every night. Since the spell she was going to perform was harmless, I told her to check him... It turned out that, he was seeing his mother brought to her knees and tortured by your lord. So, every day, before his bedtime, I gave him a drop of dreamless sleep."

"But, why give him Sleeping Draught each time he sleeps?"

"Because Poppy and I believe that he's a Seer. So, to stop him from having horrible visions I give him the potion." Harriet explained. "I know, I should let the gift grow, but..."

"You don't want him to suffer for it..." Harriet nodded. "Harriet, would it be alright if Severus and I ask for Poppy?"

Harriet nodded while she played peekaboo filling the room with the child's laughter. Narcissa met with Severus in the hall telling Harriet's request, and he immediately obliged. He flooed to his quarters and ran to the medical wing to see a worried Mediwitch. "Poppy..." He called.

"Oh, Severus," she sighed brushing away a few tears. "What can I do for you?"

"There has been an accident that requires your assistance," The Potion Master said. "Is your Floo Network open?"

"Yes, what was the accident?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Malfoy Manor!" In the manor, Severus led Poppy to Harriet's room. Once the Mediwitch saw the teen all her composure had fallen. It was the first time Severus has seen her cry.

"What did he do Harriet?" She yelled.

Harriet flinched at the yelling and looked away. "It wasn't their fault, it was mine. I forgot the cooling charms for SJ's food and put it in the fridge..." She mumbled. "Since they weren't home, I let SJ take a fruit from the fridge. It was my fault, I know a freak can't eat food, but SJ was hungry. I couldn't let him starve."

"Harriet how many times do I have to tell you, you are not a freak!" She hushed. "They are. You didn't deserve what they did to you. What happened for you to leave without calling me? Dobby came in three days ago worried about you, and I didn't receive any messages."

"He was going to hit SJ like he hits me..." The girl sobbed. Her breathing was unsteady remembering what happened. "He got so angry. He was angrier... He took off his belt and whipped me till the floor was all bloody. SJ wouldn't stop crying, and I got in the way when he wanted to punch my baby. It's all my fault... SJ shouldn't have seen that. He was in my closet every night, his dad came again... He wanted to have fun with his favorite celebrity. He was a big fan... I couldn't say no, uncle Vernon was in the room... Please, I'll be a good girl. Please stop hurting me." The teen had completely forgotten where she was. She pressed her knees against her chest and moved back and forth. "Please, uncle Vernon, stop."

"Harriet, sweetie, you are safe you are not with the Dursleys." She reached to smooth the young mother in a hug, but it only made it worse. Harriet flinched and backed away to a corner of the headboard. "Severus, I need you to take the boy out of this room. SJ come to grandma."

The boy looked torn between his mother and "grandmother." He looked back and forth to the two parental figures he knew; he wanted his mother, but he could feel she was distressed. After a long time deciding, SJ crawled to his grandmother's embrace. "Now, you are going to stay with this man until mommy is okay."

SJ cocked his head not understanding what she was saying. "Come SJ," Severus said.

The boy looked who called him and smiled brightly, "Pappy!" He asked for Severus to pick him up giggling uncontrollably. "Pappy!" He yelled once more.

Severus cocked an eyebrow not understanding why the kid called him that. The professor carried the boy, and the boy began to play with the greasy hair. The little boy giggled when "his Pappy" started bouncing him as he left his mommy's room.

Once the Mediwitch was sure the baby was out of the room she began her daily routine with Harriet. She looked at the teen staring into space moving back and forth. "Harriet, can you look at me. Look at Poppy," She hushed. Harriet looked at the Healer petrified at what she might do. "It's okay, I just want to help you."

Harriet shook her head, "Freaks don't deserve help."

"Oh honey, you are not a freak. The people who said that are wrong. You are a special girl and people love you and want to help you get better. SJ is waiting for his mum to get better." She hushed. The frightened teen tentatively crawled towards Poppy. "I promise nobody will hurt you, you are safe and loved. Everything will be fine." Poppy extended her hand to Harriett until she received the adult's embrace. The teen sobbed hysterically.

"I was so reckless, Poppy. He could have killed him; Vernon could have killed SJ because I was reckless. I was a useless freak, and Vernon would have killed him if I didn't step in." She sobbed. "I almost killed my baby! S-SJ could have died!"

"You listen to me, you did all you could to protect your son. The only one responsible for all of this is Dumbledore and the Dursleys." Poppy cleared. "Harriet, you can start a new now. The people here will help you do that."

Harriet wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "I doubt Voldemort will want me to get better."

"I don't know about him, but I know that Mrs. Malfoy and Severus will help you through this. I promise."

"You think so?"

The Mediwitch chuckled. "If you don't trust me, trust your son's judgment. He started calling Severus Pappy for some reason."

"I think SJ will destroy the dungeon bat's reputation by the end of this week." The teen giggled.

"Enough of chit-chat, I need to do what I was called for." The healer said. She performed a body scan and review the results; she was happy, to say the least. "Now, you'll need to drink the nutrition potion three times a day until you are in adequate health. All your injuries have healed perfectly, even the bones that I couldn't heal a year before. Has Sj been drinking his pain potion to soothe his teething?"

"No, I don't think Snape brought my... HEDWIG! She's still at the Dursleys!" Harriet yelled.

"Take it easy Harri, call Dobby."

"Dobby." The house el popped in. "Please get all of my things from the Dursleys and Hedwig, please."

"Yes miss Harri!" The house elf replied popping out the room.

Following the elf's disappearance, the Severus knocked the frame of the door asking for entrance. "The insufferable brat has been crying for his mother."

Harriet's eyes traced an energetic and hyper SJ trying to free himself from Snape's tight grip. "Mama!" He then bit the professor's hand and wiggled out of his "imprisonment" to run to his mother.

"You are walking baby!" Harriet gasped. The young mother walked towards her son and kneeled to pick him up. "Poppy, did you see that?"

The Healer nodded with a bright smile while the Potion Master scowled. "Potter, the Dark Lord is requesting your presence." He said.

"You can tell him I'm not going. If he wants to talk he has to swear he will not attack me or my son." She replied.

"I made sure he wouldn't attack when I asked for sanctuary on your behalf." He snarled.

Harriet looked over to Poppy. "I'll be there no matter what you choose, Harriet." The teen took a deep breath and left her room to face Voldemort once more. This time, she was hoping SJ wouldn't need to see his mother in pain.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is another chapter. To answer one of the question SJ's father is a fan of the GWL who found out how Vernon treated Harriet. Instead of helping her, he paid Vernon handsomely for a night with the savior of the wizarding world. Of course, Vernon wouldn't say no to a lot of money even if it came from the people he hated.**

 **There will be more chapters soon, don't worry. I thank you so much for every one who has reviewd, followed and/or favorited the story. You don't know how excited I got when my email blew up with the notifications. Please don't forget to review, your opinions help the story a lot.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet has been walking slowly, testing the Potion Master and Voldemort's patience. She was defenseless and scared, but her fear wasn't for her safety but rather her son's. With each step, her fear grew more and more. Once they all reached the throne room, the girl hugged SJ protectively to was she was about to face. Voldemort was at the end of the room surrounded by his Inner Circle. "Ah, Harriet Potter it has been an interesting three days, don't you think?" He chuckled.

The girl looked directly at Voldemort when she came in. This time, she focused on how he looked, and she was surprised. He was taller than six feet with his ruby eyes, luscious brunette hair, and a normal looking nose. For the first time, Harriet had no way of hating the man, until she heard his tone of voice. Harriet lowly growled without scaring the young boy. "Still a sadistic bastard, I see."

"Now, now, miss Potter that is no way to treat to treat your savior." He chuckled once more. "Now onto business, I want to know how the savior of the Wizarding World was left defenseless in the hands of a muggle."

"I don't want to talk about it...'' Harriet mumbled.

"Care to speak up? I am giving you sanctuary after all. The least you could do is answer my question."

"I don't want to talk about it especially with the likes of you. I just want to be out of this house and out of this war!" She growled once more.

While the two enemies argued, SJ grew tired of playing with his mother's hair. He wiggled out from her grasp; and before she could catch him, he ran towards her enemy. "SJ, come back here." Ignoring his mother he ran around the room escaping his mother's grasp. He ran and hid under the Narcissa's dress causing her to giggle and pick him up. "Aren't you full of energy?" He giggled and stayed until he grew tired once more.

"Seems to me that he has a lack of discipline." The teen's enemy grinned with twinkling eyes.

"He's a kid, TOM," Harriet yelled angrily.

"Still the right age to show him what he must and must not do, don't you think so Lucius."

"My Lord..." That was all he had to say. For the first time, Lucius Malfoy was afraid of the young savior. When the grown wizard saw the anger in the young mother's eyes, he knew he had to keep quiet.

"Alas, we can not talk with a child running around. Bellatrix if you please."

"My pleasure, my Lord," She cackled. "Crucio!"

When the young mother heard the Dark Lord talk to Bellatrix, her world crumbled. She ran as fast as she could to land in front of her baby feeling the effects of the curse. It didn't take the man to realize calling Lestrange was a good. "ENOUGH!" The man said.

Bellatrix stopped the curse bowing to her lord. Poppy ran to check on Harriet to, also, have a sobbing baby crying for his mother. "BAD," the boy yelled and Bellatrix was feeling the same pain his mother was feeling. Everyone in the room froze when the boy retaliated on behalf of his mother.

"I'm fine," Harriet whispered. The girl carried her son to have an eye to eye contact with him. "SJ, we don't hurt them because they hurt mama. That's bad. Okay, SJ." The boy pouted understanding what she said. "Giving her my pain was not okay."

The girl stood up to leave the room. "Poppy, could you answer Mr. Riddles questions. I need to put SJ to sleep after what happened." She glared at the dark lord. "When I have an Unbreakable Vow that you won't hurt me or my son I'll see when we'll see each other. For now hurt Poppy or my son, I'll gut you before you can say the killing curse!" With those words, she left the throne room with a babbling baby.

The Lord sighed, "What happened to Potter?"

The Mediwitch looked at Tom Riddle remembering him from her school days. She was angry at how he reacted. "From what she has told me was on the day she was left on her relative's doorstep all night without much heat. Most of her years she has lived in a cupboard under the stairs. She received little to no food which stunted her growth. She was treated like a House Elf, working on the garden, house chores, and the cooking.

If she didn't complete her chores her uncle would beat her till she lost consciousness. If she burnt the food she was either burned, or she was hit with a frying pan. Since she was nine, her uncle used her to get promotions or job raise. When her first term of Hogwarts was ending, I requested for another home placement, but Dumbledore stopped the report I sent from reaching any Aurors. The summer before her fourth year, her godfather rescued her from a fanatic wizard who paid to have a way with the Savior. Two months later, she arrived at Hogwarts sick. We both found out she was pregnant with the wizard's child. Then you signed her up for the tournament!"

Voldemort's eyes widen to remembering what he had done to the young witch. The rest of the inhabitants of the room gasped in horror. "She could have lost her child in the end she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Vernon was unaware of SJ since he stayed with Sirius Black until Mrs. Lestrange spelled him into the Veil. I believe you know the rest."

The dark witches and wizards were in shock with Poppy's revelation. The Dark Lord dismissed everyone and began to think at all he has done to the poor girl. Thanks to his need for vengeance at the "prophesied" child and the insanity of separating his soul led him to destroy a child's innocence. For the first time in many years, Voldemort... No, Tom Marvolo Riddle felt an immense guilt for going against his vow, the vow of not letting someone feel the same pain he felt as a child.

In Harriet's room, the energetic one-year-old was playing with the glittering butterflies that his mother conjured for him. He was in his new crib trying to catch them filling the room with laughter. Meanwhile, Harriet was attending Hedwig. The owl was excited that her master/friend was finally safe from the mad man's clutches.

When the teen arrived Dobby was there distressed, turns out Vernon burned most of her books, her hand me downs, and most pictures of her son and Sirius. She watched over her son seeing how happy and innocent he was. It was all she could wish for him, she wanted him to live a life free of pain, yet she was failing. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by knocks on the door frame. "Harriet may we come in?" Poppy asked with Severus behind her.

Harriet nodded and continued watching SJ. "Harriet, I have to go back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore notices I'm gone." The Mediwitch explained. "Severus will look after you for me until you go back to the castle, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as SJ is safe, I'll be fine." Harriet answered. "You go, he needs to believe you're still loyal."

"Alright. Severus, take care of her." Poppy then left the same way she came in. Severus, on the other hand, had been thinking how he has broken his vow to Lily. He let his hatred to Potter cloud all the signs of abuse. This time, he had a chance to protect Lily's daughter from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, if necessary. "Po- Harriet, I would like to apologize..."

"You don't have to," The teen interrupted. "I should be the one apologizing, I looked into your pensive without permission. If I knew what my dad did to you... I guess I understand why you were mean all these years."

"Harriet, my attitude towards you was wrong. I vowed to protect you when your mother died, and I let my hatred towards you father ignore the signs of abuse. I let Dumbledore's words rule over how I treated you. For that, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted, and please, call me Harri." She smiled. "You saved me just like Sirius did, thank you."

"The house elf will inform you when dinner will be ready, you should rest. If you need me you can call Pippy." Severus left the room leaving Harriet tucked in resting.

Tom Riddle sat in his room waiting for Lucius and Severus to discuss his latest plans to bring down Dumbledore's reign. He destroyed two lives without adding Harriet and her son. Tom's life was miserable in the orphanage. He was beaten and insulted every day, and when he found a home in Hogwarts his world crumbled when Dumbledore denied him to stay in the castle. His treatment got worse when he tried to work in the Ministry to equalize everything for everyone, especially creatures and abused children, he was once again denied by Dumbledore. Then there was Severus. Who was mistreated by his father and school mate. There was no one who saved him from the aggressiveness and in school Dumbledore encouraged the bullying. This only angered him and caused him to dive into dark arts splitting his soul to make sure he can accomplish all his plans.

There was a pop from one of the house elves told him Severus and Lucius were outside. "Tell them to come in." The elf popped out and the two followers came in bowing to their Lord. "Stand this you're here as friends. How is Harriet?"

"She's well considering what happened with Bellatrix," Snape said.

"Marvolo, you know I have never disagreed with your decisions, but letting Bellatrix 'discipline' a child out of spite was not the right way to go!" He yelled losing the Malfoy composure. "He's only one year old, he did not deserve the Cruciatus Curse!"

"I know Lucius, I am already beating myself for that. I asked you here to discuss how we can take Harriet out of Dumbledore's leash." Tom yelled back.

"The only way is for her to get emancipated or someone from our ranks blood adopts her," Lucius explained. "If we go through adoption the Malfoys can't be involved or Dumbledore would put a stop to it."

Marvolo began to think how to keep Harriet safe from the crazed headmaster. "What if you adopt her?" He said pointing at Severus.

"He'll throw me to Azkaban before I could administer the potion," Severus said appalled.

"There is also emancipation, Marvolo," Lucius remarked.

"Dumbledore will stop the documents from reaching the Ministry. Blood adoption is the only way to go." The Dark Lord snarled.

"We'll talk to her after dinner, but I don't guarantee she'll agree to it," Severus said.

The house elf popped in Harriet's room waking her up to get ready for dinner. She thanked Pippy for the warning but asked for her dinner to be brought into her room. Later, she asked for some squashed vegetables for SJ's dinner, which Pippy complied. Once she had the food, she carried Sirius to the nearest coffee table and started feeding him. "Come on, SJ. Please eat your food." The young mother pleaded, but the kid didn't budge. Instead, he grabbed a pile of his food and threw it in his mother's face.

Harriet let out a frustrated cry. "Please eat the food."

"No!" The baby said and threw more food at his mother's face. "No!"

The teenage mother sighs and gave up and began breastfeeding. All she wanted to get him accustomed to food, but it has only worked with fruits because of the sugar. "You're a smart ass SJ." Her little boy only kept drinking more milk making noises of satisfaction.

The mother cleaned her face and began to eat her dinner. She heard a knock and turned around to see Severus waiting for entry. She covered up immediately and asked him to come in. To her surprise, Lucius and Tom followed him inside. "Unless I have an Unbreakable Vow I want him out."

"I apologize for my behavior this afternoon... It was uncalled for." The man said.

"Uncalled for?! He was almost hit by the Cruciatus Curse, Tom. If I hadn't stepped in I don't know what could have happened!" She yelled. "He is not one of your minions!"

"Can we move on from this?" Tom snarled. "We have things to discuss."

"Unbreakable Vow first or you leave!" The teen glared not backing out from her request.

"Fine! I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, vow to never harm and kill Harriet Lilliana Potter and Sirius James Potter and won't order the Death Eaters to do so. So mote it be." A flash of light formed binding Tom and Harriet.

She settled SJ to start burping him and said, "See, it wasn't so hard. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want to be free from Dumbledore's leash?" Lucius said.

"I want more than that, I want to be out of the war," Harriet replied.

"Alright, Harriet we would like for you to consent the blood adoption between you and Severus." Harriet's eyes widen at the suggestion. Maybe that's why SJ yelled Pappy when Severus was in the room earlier.

"I- I... Do you want this?" She looked at her professor worriedly. This opened a possibility of having a family, and she didn't want to to be out of obligation or an order.

"All I want is for you to be safe, Harriet," Severus said. "Making you my heir would be a bonus."

"I-I..." The teen sighed. "Would you drop everything for me? For SJ? Would you risk your life for us, even if it meant risking your position with him or Dumbledore?" The potion master gave her one of his rare smiles and nodded.

With a tight grip on her son, the teen looked into her professor's eye's and said, "I would like to become your daughter."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is another chapter.** **There will be more chapters soon, don't worry. I thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited the story Please don't forget to review, your opinions help the story a lot.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning, and everyone in Malfoy manor was up working. Severus was brewing the blood adoption potion; Lucius was working on the paperwork, while his wife cared for the little boy as his mother rested. On the other hand, Tom  
Riddle was visiting Privet Drive to avenge Harriet's treatment. The Dark Lord knew if he did anything to the Dursleys Dumbledore will be alerted, and he would be distracted enough to ignore the blood adoption.

When the Dark Lord arrived, he was annoyed with how everything looked. The similarity of each house was baffling, and the only was to separate them was with their respective numbers. The Lord looked around and found house number four and knocked  
on the door. Once the inhabitants opened the door, he was greeted by a horse-faced woman. "Good morning," The Lord said. "I was hoping to talk to you about your niece Harrie-"

"There's no one here by that name," She interrupted. "Please leave." The woman shut the door on the Lord's face causing him to get more irritated.

"Alohomora," He said and barged in the house. He entered the house and saw no picture of Harriet, only those of two whales and the horse-faced woman. He rushed to the kitchen to see the two whales and the woman shrieked for me to leave. "CRUCIO!"

The older whale's anger grew. "You're one of those freaks! Leave, you are trespassing!" The man said. "I'll call the police!"

"I am not leaving until you three feel the same pain you caused Harriet." He threw another crucio at the whale causing him to turn purple with anger.

"YOU FREAKS HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HER! THE LITTLE WHORE RAN AWAY WITH HER BASTARD SON!" The whaleman said.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HARRIET AND SIRIUS IN FRONT OF ME! THE ONLY FREAKS IN THIS ROOM ARE YOU!" The Dark Lord yelled with a vein throbbing to pop out. "SELLING A CHILD TO PLEASE YOUR SUPERIORS' SEXUAL NEEDS! THAT IS SOMETHING I WILL NOT FORGIVE."  
The man kept throwing curses and hexes at the Dursleys making them feel all the pain Harriet felt. They felt her hunger, her broken bones, her burnt skin, and the first time a man forced her into bed. To finish off, Tom raped Vernon's mind  
to see what the man had done to her. The Dark Lord saw more than what the Mediwitch told him, he saw how they left a baby to starve in a cupboard crying for attention, crying to be changed... To be loved. When Tom cut the connection he killed  
them and burnt the house to the ground before he left to the manor. What the Dark Lord never noticed was that Potter became Harriet these past few days. 

* * *

_Harriet woke up in her room, back in the horrid house with nothing but the disgusting lingerie Vernon gave her. Her uncle was having one of his parties cause the girl heard laughter downstairs. The girl tried to get up but her body felt too heavy to do so. Her head felt foggy, and she could barely think straight. The laughter grew stronger when two figures came into the room. Harriet could recognize one of the drunken men. She recognized him because he paid to have fun with her before her fourth year. His hungry blue eyes looked at her up and down trying to figure out how to use her. She looked at the companion, he was prune with twinkling blue eyes and white-blonde hair. They kept saying nicknames Al and Ax. Al who looked old enough to be her grandfather took her from behind while Ax whispered how he would kill the little boy. "No... Please, not my baby..." She tried to fight them off but couldn't._

 __

 _"Of course, we can't let that child be born. It won't fit my plans, this child won't help the greater good..." Al said as he grabbed his wand to use the Cruciatus Curse. As the wizard maintain the curse for three long minutes, Harriet felt a wet sticky sensation running down her legs. That curse made her lose the baby. "No... No... Stop!"_

 __

 _"Harriet, wake up!" She heard in her daze._

"HARRIET!" The girl woke up brashly gasping for air. She was covered with cold sweats and looked around scared with trying to figure out where she was. There Severus grew worried of how to handle this situation.

"SJ, where's SJ?" She said rashly.

"Harriet, you ne-"

"Where. Is. My. Son?" She interrupted.

"SJ is in the sun room with Narcissa." Her soon-to-be-dad said. "SJ is safe, you don't have to worry. The potion is almost done, bytomorrowyou can finally take it."

The savior shook her head. "That's not going to help us... SJ's father is still out there, and Dumbledore's out there too. If either of them learns about my baby, they will kill him. They will kill SJ because he's an unwanted freak like me." The  
girl sobbed terribly.

Severus, not knowing what to do, hugged the teen. He ignores how she flinched when he approached her, he just hugged her rubbing her back in circles. "You and your child are not freaks. Look around you child, Narcissa cares deeply about you and  
your child." He hushed. "Lucius cares about the safety of your child and cares about your safety. And, I care deeply for you. I care for your happiness and safety. You are going to be my daughter, I can assure you there won't be a day when  
you won't feel unwanted." The girl dove into the Potion Master's chest and cried her heart out.

The teenage savior cried for hours until she was exhaustion made her sleep. Severus tucked her in and left to the Sun Room. There, he saw a little boy trying to catch glittering butterflies above him. Narcissa was laughing remembering how it was  
when Draco was a child. "PAPPY!" The child said.

"Hello, little one," He smiled. "How are you today, Narcissa."

"A little tired, I forgot how tiresome take care of a child was," She laughed, "But, this child brought us so much happiness... I'm ashamed at what my sister did. No child should go through so much pain."

"I understand," The professor looked at the giggling child. "When will Draco arrive the manor?"

"Sometime this afternoon," She confirmed. "I'm worried of what might happen. We have enough problems as it is. How is the potion?"

"I let it rest right now, it will be ready soon, I had to leave it since the elf told me Harriet was having a nightmare."

"Oh dear, is the girl alright?" The lady gasped.

"No, she's still frightened. The girl still fears Dumbledore will be after her child. Now, it's with the child's father." Severus explained. "If this continues, I fear there will be no hope for the girl."

"Severus, the girl went through a traumatic experience. Only time will heal her wounds, it's a miracle she was able to care for the child. We all need to be patient." Narcissa said as she picked up the boy to feed him. She grabbed a bowl full  
of apple purée, and the boy only moved his head sideways not wanting to eat it.

"No!" The boy said. Narcissa kept trying to give him the snack but failed. After the older woman's tenth attempt, Sirius grabbed a handful of the purée and threw it. "No! Mama!"

The two adults looked at each other while the boy kept asking for his mother. They didn't know what to do. So, instead of listening to the boy's request, the kept trying to feed him the purée. This only causes to annoy the boy throwing the bowl  
to the floor and leaving the room searching for his mother. He kept walking looking at all the rooms his mother could be in. Sirius continued walking the mansion crying for his mother until he bumped with a new stranger. "Are you lost?" The  
teen said. The baby only cocked his head to the side confused.

Sirius held his arms up hoping the stranger would pick him up. "Mama," The boy cried. "Mama."

The teen carried him and he walked to the guest rooms. "Your mother should be here." The teen guessed. He kept walking until he saw a broken door yet to be fixed. "That's odd."

SJ started to jump excitedly in the teen's arms knowing his mother was here. "Mama! Mama!" He yelled.

The teen entered looking at who the little boy was calling. "Malfoy? Why is SJ with you?" The mother said.

Draco Malfoy for the first time remained speechless against his rival. He looked at the boy and the mother for a while until SJ found his way to his mother's bed. "But... How.." Malfoy Jr stuttered.

"You know when two people..." She began to explain.

"I know the process, Potter," he interrupted. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Your lord is giving us sanctuary from Dumbledore and my relatives."

Draco looked confused when Harriet mentioned Dumbledore and her relatives. For what he knew, Harriet was the princess in her family circle and Dumbledore's Golden Girl. Then his focus moved to the boy who was hitting his mother trying to get attention.  
The teen mother covered her chest with a blanket and fed the boy. "I don't understand, you are Dumbledore's golden girl, his key to the war. Why would you need sanctuary from him?"

"Because he condemned me to a life no child should live. I would be dead if it wasn't for Severus and your mother... And SJ would have suffered the same fate."

Before Draco could ask more questions, his mother and godfather came in running looking for the young Potter. "Don't worry, Draco was kind enough to bring SJ here." She smiled. "I guess SJ didn't want any purée."

"No, he insisted on playing instead of eating it," Narcissa explained. "Has he been this fuzzy with food?"

The teen pouted looking at where her son was resting. "He's been eating purée since his first birthday. I don't understand why he doesn't want to eat any..."

Then Draco couldn't stand how friendly everyone was acting and broke the cold Malfoy mask. "Can someone explain to me why has out Lord given Potter sanctuary?!" The boy sneered when he said her name.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," Harriet sneered the last name. "If you feel uncomfortable you can leave the room as I am still recovering. I don't need an ungrateful prat that won't stop bickering." The room shook with Harriet's emotions making her magic  
run wild. The teen pulls away her son to burp him and put him to sleep before Draco riled up.

None of the adults knew how to handle the situation. Narcissa was ready to reprimand Draco, but she knew he had the right to question why Harriet was there. On the other hand, Severus was ready to cast an unforgivable but didn't, knowing he was  
his godson. Yet, with all the tension, nobody was prepared for what the male teen said next. "I don't need to be insulted in my own home by some bloody whore!" He yelled. "It wouldn't surprise me you had that thing on purpose."

Smack! Draco's face moved to the side by the force of Harriet's hand. Tears threatened to fall down from the teenage girl remembering her past. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. INSULT. MY. SON. HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT MY RELATIVES DID TO ME!" She yelled  
causing the glass begin to crack from the pressure. "I am not some bloody whore you'll find on the streets! I am not what they want me to be, and if you bloody see me as one then fuck you Draco Malfoy! I will not continue to be Dumblefuck's  
puppet any longer. Keep this in mind, you dare insult my son or harm him in any way, I'll hex you to oblivion." Outraged, the teen grabbed her fuzzy son and left the room.

It didn't take long before Lady Malfoy slapped her son once more causing him shock. "Harriet Potter is a guest in this house and will be treated as such until our Lord commands it!" She growled. "You don't know what that child has gone through,  
and you better apologize before dinner!" The mother followed the teenage girl in order to console her.

The young Malfoy was still bewildered at the previous scene. He and Potter were sworn enemies since she rejected him in the first year, his mother knew that... He looked at his godfather for answers, and his response was a loud sigh followed by  
how the teenage mother came to stay at the manor. At the end of the tale, Draco left the bathroom feeling sick.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ****

 **And I present to you another chapter. Really, hope you liked this chapter. The next one will begin with Albus finding out about the Dursleys. I thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited the story Please don't forget to review, your opinions help the story a lot.**

 ****

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been considered the most powerful wizard of his time. From a very young age, he has manipulated everything in his life. Since his father was in Azkaban for avenging his little sister, Ariana, Albus always figured out how to weasel himself out of trouble for his family's sake. When he was at Hogwarts, Albus had managed to excel in everything making everyone believe he was a powerful and strong wizard. He knew he was indeed powerful and strong, but he made sure that anyone who could rival his position was out of his way. That's how he met Gellert Grindelwald.

Meeting the Dark Lord of his time impressed him greatly, not only was the man powerful he had ambition. After befriending the man, they went to the search of the Deadly Hollows. From that search, Grindelwald's power only grew threatening Dumbledores position. Around him, all Dumbledore could hear was the fear of the Wizarding world of the rise of the strongest wizards that had ever lived. From then on, Albus had plotted his friend's demise. It wasn't long till the Dark Wizard had the famous Elder Wand.

It wasn't long till their differences reached the surface, Grindelwald felt betrayed by his friend and fought with him in his home causing the demise of his friend's little sister. From then on, Dumbledore was no longer an ally to the Dark. After their separation, Dumbledore made a life. He became the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, where he found it easier to see who could rival him in the future. The years passed, and Grindelwald was gaining more fame followed by fear. Dumbledore's plans were perfectly panned out until he met a young man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. That boy had more power than Dumbledore had at the moment they met. The professor made sure that Riddle's life never interfered with his plans. He made sure that the boy would be mistreated to find a haven with him. What surprised him the most was that his former friend found out about the boy.

Since Dumbledore couldn't lose a perfect little pawn, he dueled his former friend and won. After the great defeat, people started talking about the great savior Albus Dumbledore. He was proclaimed as the greatest wizard that every lived. The man was even elected to be Minister of Magic but turned it down only gaining more powerful positions. He became Hogwarts' headmaster. There he was able to mold the youth to his liking, making them believe what he wanted. Then he was named Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

His glory days were just beginning until Tom wanted to work at Hogwarts. Knowing then he was the heir of Slytherin, he didn't want anything changing. So, he turned down Tom's request to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professor. Then the young adult tried to find a way to change the way their world worked making it easier for wizard children be safe around their kind and not with muggles who hated them and bring equality to all creatures and wizards. Albus didn't like it, so, he made it impossible for the boy to get his plans work.

It didn't surprise the headmaster to find out Tom Riddle waged a war against the Wizarding world. He knew Tom had gathered all the dark families as allies. He knew it was pointless to fight the man, ever since the demise of Grindelwald, dark magic has been considered illegal. Slowly both, Dumbledore and Tom, now known as Voldemort, had been gathering followers for the upcoming war. There the war became Light versus Dark.

By late 70's and early 80's Tom had gone completely mad. Dumbledore then didn't know about the Horcruxes his rival had made. The headmaster had seen the insanity as a point to his side of the war, but, instead, it was their demise. Tom was slowly taking over, and he didn't know how to stop it. What made matter's worse was the Potters' spawn. He was angry when he felt the amount of power a little girl had. It angered him more that Lily Potter was a descendant from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff line. He knew he had to work on how to get rid of Tom, and now, Harriet.

Around the time of Harriet's birth, Dumbledore witnessed the prophecy that defined the war:

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

This prophecy made Dumbledore happy, even though it was a fake. That was where he found how to get rid of his two problems. He urged the Longbottom and the Potter families trying to "protect" them from Voldemort's clutches once he hears about the prophecy, and the families did just that.

It didn't take long till the Dark Lord hunted those two families. Voldemort went to the Potter while he sent his Death Eaters to the Longbottoms. There Voldemort found his demise after leaving young Harriet parentless. Dumbledore never expected a young child being able to defeat a full grown wizard, but she did; and now, he needed her on his side knowing that Voldemort was never truly gone. After everything, he made sure Harriet ended in a place where she could be easily manipulated in the long run.

Now, Dumbledore sat in his office thinking of how he was going to deal with Miss Potter. He was happy how his plans have been turning since he knew how the Dursley's treated her. What he never expected was to feel that the wards in Privet Drive were slowly dismantling. He called the Order to inform and deal with the problem at hand to find a burnt house filled with firefighters, ambulances, and police officers.

The Order and Albus were shocked at the scene in front of them. It didn't take long till Remus lost control. Tears fell from the werewolf believing he lost his little cub, the last member of his broken pack. Even Moony was grieving not having enough strength to fight off Molly and Arthur. It took hours for everything to die down. In the time they waited they found out that only three bodies were taken out of the fire. When all the muggles had left the area, the order realized the accident was caused by Voldemort. They looked around the house and found all of the teen's belongings missing. They all took it as a good sign.

"We need to make sure Harriet was able to escape the Death Eaters," Albus said. "Until Sever-

"We can't wait till Severus confirms Harriet is safe!" Remus yelled. "She could be hurt, and if we wait for him she could be captured or die!"

"I know, my boy. I know," Albus replied trying to keep himself from sneering. "But we must not let the Ministry or Voldemort know that Harriet is missing."

"SHE'S MY CUB ALBUS, AND IF I HAVE TO KILL TO FIND HER I WILL!" Remus' amber eyes glowed with anger as he yelled and apparated.

* * *

That same night, everyone in Malfoy manor was gathered in the sunroom waiting for the Potion Master to arrive with the potion. It had been difficult for Narcissa to calm the poor teen, but she reassured Harriet that she was loved. It didn't take long for Severus to come in and say the same thing before he checked on the potion. Right now, all Harriet could feel was happiness and fear. She knew she was going to have what she always wanted, a family. What scared her was that Dumbledore could destroy her happiness at any moment.

The teen was sitting with Narcissa asking her all she could think of to be a better mother to Sirius. She looked over at Lucius who was playing with SJ. If someone told her four days ago Lucius would spoil her son, she would have hexed them. "Cissa, I... I want to thank you for what you've done these past days. I don't think I could ever repay you." The teen explained, "You fed SJ, gave him new toys and clothes. You gave me a safe place to stay I-"

"You don't have to Harri, we would always help you." She interrupted. "I know you have little faith in us, but we will help you through your recovery."

The teen gave a sincere smile. "I know, but it's hard. I don't want to keep having the nightmares, seeing SJ's father every night. It hurts." She sighed.

"Recovery will never be easy, but I can assure you'll feel great in the end." Severus came in with the potion. "I believe the time has arrived."

The Dark Lord followed Severus wanting to witness the adoption. "Shall we begin?" he said.

"Before we start, are you sure you want this Harriet?" Severus asked.

She nodded. "I feel safe here."

"Alright." Severus quickly let seven drops of his blood into the potion. "Once you take the potion your appearance will slightly change."

Harriet took the potion and gagged with the taste. She sat on the nearest chair to her and felt pain. The other's in the room looked at her change. Harriet was a few inches taller, her skin color paled a little, her hair was smoother than before, and cheekbones were more profound. The girl's jaw line was more refined making most of her Potter characteristics disappear. The girl still had her mother's almond-shaped eyes with the Avada Kadavra color. "My head hurts," the teen slurred.

Narcissa gave her a pain reliever potion immediately. "Is it done?" Harriet asked. "Did it work?"

"Yes, Harri," Snape said. ""You are now, Harriet Potter-Prince."

"Prince?"

"That's my mother's maiden name. It would cause less commotion if I used Prince than Snape." Severus explained. "Tomorrowwe have to finalize everything in Gringotts."

"Mama! Mama!" SJ called.

"Hey baby," She picked him from Lucius' arms. The boy was bouncing up and down, knowing his mother was happy. "We have a family."

"Lucius your arm," Voldemort ordered. The man called for the inner circle. There Harriet met more of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. In this meeting, there was more than in the throne room. "This meeting is to say Harriet Potter is no longer our enemy..."

Harriet kept looking at each and every unmasked Death Eater. She studied their looks while Voldemort explained everything that had happened in the past few days. What she didn't expect was to see a familiar face, one that only made her fears grow.

"Dobby," The teen whispered.

"Yes, Miss Harri Potter." The elf said.

"Take SJ back to the room," She whispered again seeing her son leave with the elf. The teen was starting to feel dizzy, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Harriet, what's wrong?" Her father said.

All Harriet did was shook her head trying to go to a happy place. She looked back at the group with fearful eyes and shook her head again. The girl ran as fast as she could to the nearest plant and threw up all her lunch. Now, she caught the attention of everyone in the room. Severus and Narcissa were instantly by her side, trying to understand why Harriet was sick. "Harri, dear, what's wrong?"

"He's here," She cried in a whisper. "He's here." Her eyes were locked on a blonde with blue eyes.

"Harri, who's here?" Narcissa said receiving no answer. "Harriet, who is here?!"

She locked her green eyes to the older blue eyes. "SJ's father is here." She whispered. Gaining wide eyes from her new father, Narcissa, Lucius, and the Dark Lord.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ****

 **So, I recently got a very nasty review and this will be my answer to that review. I thank you for the review I appreciate you shared your opinions, but please there's no need to be mean. Harry is part of the character only that he has been genderbent. This is a fanfic where I need to change how a character is. If you believe Harriet is a Mary Sue character, I'll clarify that she is not only that she will be represented as a week chapter in the beginning. Like one of my reviewers said she is recovering from abuse and I'm trying to make it as believable as possible.**

 ****

 **Now, people have been asking who was SJ's dad. I decided that Harriet's fan was not one. I've been trying to figure out how to deal with this since I always wanted to say who SJ father was but didn't know how. Next chapter you'll find out who SJ father is and Albus will become desperate when he can't find Harri.**

 ****

 **Thank you all for following and favoriting the fic (I really hope to see more) and don't forget to review. I like you opinions.**

 ****

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort had immediately dismissed his Death Eaters when he heard Harriet. It was hard to believe one of his followers had the audacity of raping a child. Once everyone was out, the Dark Lord stared at the trembling teen. Narcissa tried to hush away all her problems like any mother would and Severus did the same. The man kneeled to be the same height as the girl and tried to be as gentle as possible. "Harriet, can you tell me who is he?" He said, "Can you tell me who's SJ's father?"

The teen shook her head. "I am not telling. He knows about SJ, and I'm not risking his life for you to seek vengeance on my behalf."

"They are my followers they will obey whatever I order them to do." He explained, "When I say you are no longer the enemy, your life, and your son's life is off limits."

"No matter what you tell me, I am not going to tell you who is SJ's father. Because it wouldn't be the first time a follower betrayed you." Harriet said. Then looked at her father. "I wanna go to my room I need to see SJ."

Severus and Narcissa helped the teen up and took her to her room. "My Lord, if I may?" Lucius interrupted.

"You may, Lucius." The Lord said.

"If you want to know who the father is, we can use the lineage potion," Lucius explained. "Harriet will never talk about her experience with her relatives. She has spent six years hiding it."

"The girl will never agree to the potion, and we need to gain her trust." The Lord said.

"I'm saying this as a friend Harriet will never say who the father is, we need to use the potion before something bad happens to both Potter and her child."

"I suggest you stop talking about this Lucius. I will not risk the little trust Harriet has on people just so we can avenge her past."

"Marvolo, since when you started calling Potter Harriet?" The Dark Lord remained silent trying to answer that question to himself.

Lady Malfoy and the teen's new father were soothing both teen and baby. The teen mother was trying to sooth her child but failing. All she could think of at the moment was seeing her baby's father, and how she could prevent him from touching her son. Her father held her in a warm and loving hug without flinching with Severus' touch. On the other hand, Narcissa was also soothing the teen giving her words of encouragement. "Don't fret, child. Everything will be okay." Severus assured. "No one will dare to touch you I won't allow it."

They all were interrupted by Draco knocking on the new door. "Am I interrupting?" The male teen said.

"What can I do for you Draco," his mother asked.

"Um, I wanted to talk to Potter," He said. "Alone."

"I don't think it will be the..."

"It's okay, just wait outside." Harriet interrupted her father. "I'll be alright."

Reluctantly, the two adults left the teen alone with Draco. "What do you want to talk about, Malfoy?"

For the first time in, Harriet saw how a different side of the indifferent Draco Malfoy. He looked sad and worried. "I, Uncle Severus told me what happened to you." Harriet was stiff at the declaration. "He didn't go into much detail just that you were hurt and raped... I-I want to say I'm sorry for being such a prat."

The teenage girl was shocked, to say the least. She looked at Draco as if he grew another head. The other teen kept explaining why he acted the way he did. It took a while for Harriet to accept Draco's apology. There, Harriet opened up and bonded with Draco. Even SJ wouldn't stop playing with the male's silver hair. "This brat is ruining my beautiful hair," Draco groaned.

"He has never seen your hair color before," The teen explained with a laugh. "There were so little times I could take him out, I'm amazed he hasn't cried for being here."

"Well, how could he? This little guy knows how to live in style and decorum." Draco smirked smugly. The teen settled the small child in between his legs facing his mother. "Again, I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven Draco just don't call 'Mione Mudblood. For all we know she's a relative of yours."

"Why do you say that?" He gasped.

"I believe that all the Muggleborns are descendants from squibs." The teen explains. "I just don't think magic would be born out of nowhere." The teens were distracted by the yawning of the drooping child. In their small conversation, the two teens failed to realize how sleepy the baby was. Draco carried him carefully to the crib and admired his angelic appearance.

"I have to say, Potter, he is a good kid... For a half-blood." That earned a smile from the teen mother, who was standing right beside Draco. "I swear we are going to spoil him rotten."

"Well, isn't this a lovely scene." A man said.

All color drained from Harriet, "What are you doing here?" Draco said, but the man didn't answer. The man drew his wand, sadly Draco didn't match his speed. "Expe-"

"STUPEFY!" The man yelled. "Now, my dear, let's continue where we left off."

Severus and Narcissa were surprised when they were called to see the Dark Lord. For a minute they thought they had to take care of the emotional teen. They were glad that the two rivals could put their differences away and form a friendship. "I am so glad that Draco will help Harriet in the future." The teen's mother said. "What worries me is leaving them alone with SJ's father roaming in the manor."

Severus sighed. "What I'm worried is when their new term begins, with Sirius being as energetic as he is I'm afraid Dumbledore will discover them." He said worriedly without noticing the pain in that sentence.

"You care for the girl," Narcissa smiled.

"I have for a very long time."

"She reminds you strongly of her mother, doesn't she?"

"Always," Severus entered the throne room where Lucius and Tom were still discussing SJ's father. "You called for us my lord?"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Tom said. "I never called for you; you were supposed to stay with Harriet until she calmed down."

The Potion Master and Lady Malfoy exchanged looks. "My lord, we were told you wanted to speak with us about Harriet."

"Now, Severus, do I have to repeat myself?" The Dark Lord remarked. "I. DID. NOT. ."

"If you didn't call," Narcissa stopped at midsentence knowing full well what has happened. "Severus we have to go back, Harriet is in danger."

In the short period Narcissa and Severus took to get to the throne room, the man had already taken advantage of Harriet. The girl's clothes were gone in matters of seconds, and he began his work. The man whispered in her ear the joy and pleasure he felt being near her again. He felt satisfied that he was once again violating the Savior even when his lord told him not to. To him, hearing the teenager's cry as he slowly penetrated her were breathtaking. The adrenaline that he felt amazed him. He whispered in her ears his moans, pleasures, and threats.

As Harriet went through her yearly pain, she only thought of ways she could escape from the man's grasp. Any type of attack towards her abuser would result in her death or her child's death. Her wand was out of reach, and Draco remained frozen thanks to that him. She continued hearing his threats as she begged for her freedom. "Please let me go, I won't tell anyone about you..."

"How can I know you have not betrayed me?" He moaned. He continued thrusting until he was satisfied. He threw Harriet near the crib causing it to wobble a little. "For all I know, your saviors might be looking for me as of now."

He cleaned himself up but got distracted by a low cry. "Mama." The man heard and gave the evilest grin Harriet has seen in her life. "So, this is my famous son."

"He's not your son." Harriet spat angrily. "He is MY son!"

"Then if he's only your son there is no need to keep him alive," He said as he cast a spell that broke the crib causing Sirius to fall and hurt his little head.

When Harriet saw the spell collided with the crib, all she could see was red. When her child cried for comfort thanks to the pain his father caused, it made her motherly instincts protect him. In a blink of an eye, Harriet's eyes glowed showing only raw power. Her magic made the man fly to the other side of the room. Once she got up, the teen grabbed the man by his collar. "You can do anything that you want with me. You can beat me, rape me, and curse me, but you can NEVER. TOUCH. MY. SON. YAXLEY!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, this is a short chapter, and I hope this is to your liking. I wanted to write more, but I think this is enough for making you wait for three long weeks. Love all the reviews you guys have given the fic, I got too excited and it pushed me to work hard for this chapter. I know this is a short chapter compared to the rest, but I had to leave it like this. Also, I hope you liked Draco and Harriet's interaction. I wanted to show a humble side of Draco with a touch of smugness.**

 **The next chapter will be intense with Harri and Yaxley. Tom and Harriet will finally come to a truce and form a friendship. There will be a short time skip and Harriet will finally open up to the rest of the Death Eaters, plus she will finally be able to go to Gringotts and there will be hell to pay.**

 **Thank you all for following and favoriting the fic (I really hope to see more) and don't forget to review. I like your opinions.**

 **Until Next Time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

EAll there was to see was red. Harriet kept hitting Yaxley since she first retaliated and continued for several minutes until her caretakers entered the room. Immediately, Tom pulled her away from the attacker. She kicked and screamed to have another  
piece of the unconscious man. "Stop this, this instant Harriet," Tom growled.

"LET. ME. GO. RIDDLE!" She yelled. "THAT BASTARD DESERVES TO PAY. HE HURT MY BABY, AND I WON'T FORGIVE IT."

"Then tend to your child's needs and let me deal with him!" He argued.

Slowly, the teen calmed down to let her son's cries fill the room. She ran to her son and swaddled him in her arms singing a lullaby to calm him down. Sadly, it didn't work. The teen mother started looking for where her son was hurting and felt someone  
sit beside her feeding her son a potion. Harriet looked up to see Severus next to her. She looked back down and brushed her hand on her little boy's head feeling a big bump. Later, the new father healed all his daughter's wounds. Meanwhile, Tom dealt  
with Yaxley healing him in the process. The Dark Lord was furious, and he wanted to have a piece of him. He was going to set an example of Yaxley telling every follower his orders are meant to be followed. In the meantime, Narcissa was helping her  
son. She unbound him and healed the small cuts he got when the crib was broken. "Is he dead?" The teenage mother asked darkly.

"No, but he will wish he was," Tom assured. "No one disobeys my orders!" He growled as he finished.

"My Lord, if I may I wish to have a moment with Yaxley before you deliberate your decision," Severus said holding his daughter close.

The Lord nodded. "Thank you, my Lord."

After everything calmed down, Harriet finally had closure with her past when she protected her son from any kinds of pains from his sperm donor. Once she enclosed that to Narcissa and Severus, they felt proud of her

Two weeks passed after the incident, and everything was turning out to be great. Once Yaxley was all healed, he faced his Lord's retribution. He pleaded for the Lord's mercy trying to convince everyone in the room he was trying to make her pay for the  
sin's she committed against the Dark Lord. Those words, not only angered the Dark Lord, it angered the girl's father causing to cast Sectumsempra followed by two Crucios, one being from Riddle. In the end, Yaxley met his end thanks to his foolishness  
and the Killing Curse. In the end of the sentence, everyone, including Bellatrix, knew that the Potter girl was off limits. Once Tom was alone, he could never forget Yaxley's words and it haunted him every since.

Since the incident, Draco and Harriet had grown to stand each other. Draco had helped Harriet heal in an incredible way, making her feel comfortable around men. Also, Harriet's relationship with Severus had grown. He found the girl's passion for Potions  
and have not stopped talking about the subject. The man had seen past the Golden Girl exterior and saw the real Harri loving her every bit and seeing a little bit of his best friend every day. He spent his time trying to make up for the way he had  
treated her for the past five years. When he didn't spend time with Harriet, he spent it with Sirius teaching him potion ingredients as the boy giggled when his grandfather smiled.

Harriet had settled all her differences with Lucius, even though she still saw him as a pompous jerk most of the time. No matter what she thought, she enjoyed his company. He had taken good care of her son as if he was his own grandchild, and that was  
good enough for her, jerk or not. Now, with Narcissa, she had grown to see her as another mother figure, helping her raise Sirius. She gave her advice like any mother would do to their daughter. Narcissa had only pampered the young teenager as she  
would with Draco. The older woman gave her all kinds of dresses and robes, and, not to mention, shoes.

Today, Severus, Harriet, and SJ were going to Gringotts to give the bank all the papers of the adoption and Harriet to take her heritage test, bank statements and see her parent's will. In this trip, there was no stopping SJ's excitement. He jumped up  
and down in his mother's arm looking at the wonders of Diagon Alley. In disguise, Harriet looked around her if any Order member or Dumbledore would appear. She was worried something might happen to her little boy, and Severus was doing the very same  
with his new family. Once in the bank, Harriet greeted the goblin at the front desk and requested to meet with Griphook to have her list of tasks done. They were all directed to an office where Griphook waited. "Good morning, Griphook, I'm here to  
get my heritage test and see my parent's will."

The goblin's eyes widen with astonishment at the way the teenage wizard addressed him. He nodded as a reply grabbed a parchment and a knife. "The test will be five Galleon which will be taken from the main Potter vault."

"The main Potter vault? But I only have one vault," Harriet interrupted.

Severus arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Harriet, your father was a pureblood. The Potter family is a very old one making them one of the richest families in the Wizarding World." He explained.

"But, no one told me that before. I only thought my parent's left me the trust vault for my school supplies," She exasperated.

The goblin from the shock continued, "All we need are seven drops in the parchment, and we'll have the result soon."

Harriet did as told and read:

 **Harriet Lilliana Potter**

 **Born: July 31, 1980**

 **Father: James Fleamont Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Potter née Evans**

 **Adopted Father: Severus Tobias Snape**

 **Heiress to:**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Potter, by blood and magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, by blood and magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Griffindor, by blood and magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, by blood and magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, by blood and magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, by conquest and magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Emrys, by magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Morgana, by magic**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Prince, by blood adoption**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Black, by blood and inheritance**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Natural Occulmens**

 **Natural Legilimens**

 **Parselmouth**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Wordless Magic**

The witch and wizard were both surprised with what the parchment revealed, so was the goblin. Instantly the goblin bowed down to the descendant of the ten Ancient and Noble houses. The teenage girl frowned at his actions and asked for him to stand. "Why  
can't I be normal for once?" She murmured. "Why was I never informed of this? All I knew was the trust fund my parents left me. I never knew I was Sirius' heir." She spoke.

"We have sent messages about Lord's Black will reading. The reading was two days ago, but Dumbledore sealed the will." The goblin explained.

"He what?" Harriet gasped. "Can he do that?" She looked at Severus looking for answers.

"Yes, he did so before with your parent's will," Severus replied.

"I want those wills, NOW!" She clutched her son closer to her. The goblin immediately rushed to find the and got two long parchments and a silver box. She grabbed the first parchment and read it.

 _I, James Fleamont Potter, write this without any influence or Imperiused. At the event of my death, I leave everything to my wife, Lily Potter neé Evans and my only daughter, Harriet Lilliana Potter. If both, Lily and I are killed by Voldemort, I leave everything to my daughter, Harriet Lilliana Potter. I leave Sirius Black with my invisibility coat until Harriet is of age and give him custody of Harriet. To Remus Lupin, I give 100,000 galleons and a cottage in France._

 _Under no circumstances is Harriet to go to my sister-in-law, Petunia Dursley neé Evans._

 _If Sirius is not able to gain custody Harriet custody will be to the following people:_

 _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _Arthur and Molly Weasley_

 _Andromeda Tonks neé Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

Once Harriet finished reading her father's will, she wiped her tears knowing how much her parent's loved her. She continued with her mother's will.

 _I, Lily Potter neé Evans, write this without any influence or Imperiused. At the event of my death, I leave everything to my husband, James Fleamont Potter and my only daughter, Harriet Lilliana Potter. If both, James and I are killed by Voldemort, I leave everything to my daughter, Harriet Lilliana Potter. I leave Sirius Black custody of Harriet. To Remus Lupin, I give 100,000 galleons. To Severus Snape, I leave 50,000 galleons and sorry never forgiving you in fifth year._

 _Under no circumstances is Harriet to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley neé Evans._

 _If Sirius is not able to gain custody Harriet custody will be to the following people:_

 _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _Arthur and Molly Weasley_

 _Andromeda Tonks neé Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Severus Snape_

When Harriet stopped reading, Severus lost his cold mask and cried when he heard Lily's words. Harriet hugged him and whipped away his tears assuring him everything was okay. Then the goblin touched the red jewel in the silver box and a hologram of Sirius  
appeared. And he said:

 _"This is my death testament; I am not Imperiused. First thing's first, Pup, when you hear this I'll be dead doing something crazy or protecting you. If I was protecting you, it is not your fault, and I want you to get it into your thick skull because I know you are stubborn. Also, I leave you as my heir, knowing you'll need a lot of power to protect my grandson. To SJ, I want to leave an album I made ever since he was born and I leave the Marauders Map and some pranks we made back in the day. To Remus, I leave 100,000 galleons. You need them, buddy, use them well and buy a new wardrobe, please. To Albus Dumbledore, all I leave is nothing. And he can kick my dead arse for all I care. One last thing, Pup, if something ever bad happens with those muggles, I want you to go to Severus or Narcissa. If you ever go to Severus tell him I am sorry for all the pranks I did and that I hope he can protect you better than I ever did. If you are with Cissa, I hope she treats you like the daughter she always wished she had. See you in the afterlife, I'll be waiting for you with your parents."_

Harriet hugged Sirius as she sobbed uncontrollably. She was then hugged by Severus trying to calm her down. "It will be alright Harriet, I promise." He hushed.

"How will it be alright, look at what Dumbledore has done to me!" She cried. "I could have grown loved and cared for if it wasn't for him meddling in my life! How can everything will be alright?

Her father didn't have any way no answering, all he could do was hug her. After settling everything in the bank, they left heading to the twins' store for the first time. The teen hid the little boy in her coat before someone recognized him or her. Once  
she went inside, the twins got her away from Severus grabbing her from her arms and taking her to the back. "If it isn't Harriet Potter," Fred said. "What should we do Forge?"

"I don't know, Gred. For all, we know this is not a real glamour."

Harriet giggled at the twins antics, "Let go of me, guys. I need your help, but I need to find Sev... I mean professor Snape." She explained.

The Weasleys looked at each other surprised but did as their little sister, in all but blood, asked. They found Severus about to kill the twins, and they took the frantic professor and Harrie to their office. "You have ten seconds to explain yourselves,  
Weasleys," Severus growled.

"Calm down, I told them to bring you here. If anyone can keep things from Dumbledore are these two, no matter what Tom thinks we need all the help we can get to protect him." Harriet explained. "Now you two, sit down and listen 'cause this will be a long  
story." There Harriet told about SJ and showed the sleeping boy hidden in her coat. The twins were shocked, to say the least, and were raging wanting to kill Dumbledore on spot.

"Okay, Harriet. What's your plan?" The twins said in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is the chapter. I am so sorry for the late update, but I had been working how to finish the chapter and, if you didn't hear it on the news, there was a blackout Puerto Rico lasting 4-5 days. Anyways, I really hope you like this and continue following the story. Your reviews and follows are keeping me going. You can't believe how excited I got when I read it.**

 **Please don't forget to review the story and tell me your opinions.**

 **Until Next Time ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update. I had writer's block, and I had a lot of college work o do before I could continue. I really hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review it. Also, Merry Christmass and Happy New Year.**

* * *

Harriet and Severus returned to Malfoy Manor from their trip to the bank. The teen ran. All she had ever been doing was think of how to save her son from the Headmaster's clutches. Her mind also drifted to what she experienced in the bank. She kept staring at the family rings knowing she has become the most powerful witch in Britain.

Flashback:

 _It took a while to the teen to calm down. She apologized to the goblins and continued listening of how she could claim her inheritance. At first, everything was overwhelming for Harriet, but after they kept explaining her fury rose against Dumbledore. It turned out that while Harriet was out working like a slave, Dumbledore basked in her fortune since he was her magical guardian. Gently bouncing her sleepy son, she snarled when she heard that Dumbledore used her money to pay a lot of people to keep quiet about her situation or to spy on her. "Also, Miss Potter there is a marriage contract for you to marry Ronald Bilius Weasley once you are of age." The goblin said._

 _"I want that contract broken!" She snarled. "I will not be subjugated by that man any longer. I want every Knut they took, and I will claim my inheritance just to see the man grovel at my feet!"_

 _Severus couldn't believe the hatred that Harriet spoke. He never imagined the Girl-Who-Lived- no, Lily's child, to say such words. He couldn't wait to strangle the man. He watched with immense pride as his daughter claimed most of her inheritance becoming Harriet Lilliana Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Morgana, the most powerful witch that had ever lived._

End of Flashback.

Harriet remained in the garden, even after her child tired himself trying to catch the butterflies around him. "I will never let anything happen to you, Siri." She thought. "Dumbledore will not get away all the things he has done." As SJ played waving daisies to his mother, the mother playfully kissed the chubby hands resulting in a giggling fit. The teen laid right next to the child watching him sleep soundly without a care in the world. All she wanted was her son out of the war, but she knew she'll eventually have to pick a side. "Harriet," Someone called.

The teen took the attention from her son to see the man behind her. "Tom," She said.

"Severus told me you wanted to learn of my plans once I win the war," He said. "May I?" Tom sat in front of her once she nodded. In a matter of seconds, SJ's attention went directly to Tom playing with the buttons on his robes.

"Why is this boy so attached to me," Tom asked.

"Why do you ask, is he ruining your evil reputation?" She scoffed. "He... I don't know why he's acting this way."

Tom carried the little boy and sat him on his lap while the child kept playing with the sleeve's buttons. "So Tom, what are your big plans for the Wizarding World?"

He sighed exasperated with the teen's attitude. "I have been trying to eliminate the Dark Magic restriction, promote the equality between creatures and wizards, and prevent the abuse of all wizarding children."

Harriet, has her eyes wide eyes, "So you don't want to kill all muggles and muggle-borns?"

"No, we need the muggle-borns so our community can grow stronger without them our magic would eventually fade."

"If protecting was all you wanted, why the senseless murder," She asked. "Why do all the evil things Dumbledore praises the dark sect does?"

It was there when Tom realized he had fallen into Dumbledore's manipulations. He was made a tool for the old coot's plans, and he followed his plans with a heartbeat. He clutched his hands turning white, ignoring the infant whimpering next to him. It didn't take long for Harriet to start having a headache. "Tom," She yelled. "TOM!"

He snapped out of his trance to see the girl in pain, "Forgive me, I-" He sighed. "I lost my train of thought."

"Just try not to get angry, I don't like having a headache because of it." She said as she glanced at her son, now, biting off the buttons from Tom's robes. She smiled when SJ snuggled closer yawning with defeat. "He seems to like you."

"It seems that way doesn't it," He chuckled. "For what is worth, he is one adorable child. I see why you hid him from dear old Dumbledore."

Her eyes grew dark hearing Dumbledore's name, "All I know is that I need to get stronger... I can't keep running from Dumbledore. I want to see him suffer and burn his legacy to the ground!" She snarled holding her son's boots tightly. Her mind drifted to all the times she wanted to protect someone following what their world, especially Dumbledore, wanted from her. It wouldn't surprise her that the whole ordeal between the Light and Dark was all... it was all a trick.

She couldn't finally understand the insistence of fighting Tom; why he needed her to fulfill her duties as a Gryffindor. Harriet's eyes watered at why the man could do to SJ. There was sadness in her eyes, but there was also determination see the old man rot. Her attention drifted to Tom who had a worried look in his eyes. "Tom," She took a deep breath, "where did you hear the prophecy?"

He cocked an eyebrow confused over the question, "Severus overheard it in an interview Dumbledore was conducting in a pub, why?" There it dawned on him that he fell once again for Dumbledore's manipulations. There he realized the prophecy could be all a hoax, sadly there wasn't a way to prove it. "Dumbledore has played me like a fool, there is no prophecy."

Harriet stared at the floor realizing her stupidity. "At least you weren't the only one who was a pawn in his plans. He threw me in an abusive environment making me vulnerable to his manipulations," She explained. "The worst part it I would continue to be manipulated if someone I love will or is getting hurt. I wouldn't let anyone suffer or feel pain."

"Ah yes, the hero complex of yours." Tom chuckled. "That complex has ruined my times one too many times, at least now I can use it to my favor."

"It looks like someone is a little tired," She brushed a finger on his cheek as he yawned. "Would you like to take him to bed, he seems to be attached to you somehow."

"Um- I, uh… I would love to." He replied. His attention went directly to the little boy with green eyes. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"NO," The child giggled.

"That's no way to talk to an adult young man," I smiled.

"P'ay wi' papa!" He yelled. "SJ p'ay wi'papa!"

The both of them were shocked with the SJ's words, not really knowing to react to it. Tom froze completely without words until Harriet carried SJ away from Tom. "No, want papa!" SJ yelled as Harriet took him away. "PAPA!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why he would say this,'' Harriet said rapidly. "I- I'll head back now." Immediately, she left the Dark Lord in the garden speechless. There, he began to think about all of the things that had happened in the last few weeks. He thought of how he has changed since drinking the potion he had regretted many actions he had taken like killing the Potters, for instance. Another change was how he viewed his so-called enemy. Since he granted sanctuary and avenged her, he has noticed the beauty that was Harriet Lilliana Potter. It amazed him how happy he became watching her laugh, how protective he was of her in the times he has spent with her and with SJ's revelation, he never thought a chance with the young woman was possible. He knew the boy was a seer it would only explain how he warmed up to everyone after knowing who has been trying to kill his mother all these years, yet he never expected to the child welcome him to his family with open arms. Once it was dark out, Tom left to his office leaving the house elves to pick up the picnic blanket. There he started thinking of ways to destroy Dumbledore for what he has done to everyone in the Dark sect, especially what he has done to Harriet.

In the west side of the manor, the young mother was having trouble getting her son to bed. It took her at least two hours for her to bathed the boy when he kept fussing over having the Dark Lord around, then it took another three hours for the child to have his dinner throwing the purée to the floor and refusing to drink his daily meal. Now, after five long hours, little Sirius was still crying making his mother desperate. "SJ, please go to sleep," She said as she rocked him.

She continued rocking him until she heard a knock on the door. "Need any help, child," Severus said.

"He has been crying none stop since this afternoon. He just won't stop, and I don't know what to do." She cried.

Severus gave her one of his rare smiles and took his grandson. "You need to rest after this stressful day," He replied. "I'll take care of the little one."

The teenager sighed giving up to exhaustion and went t bed. After making sure she was asleep, Severus took the crying child from the room to the Dark Lord. "My lord," Severus said.

"Papa!" SJ yelled trying to reach the Dark Lord. "Papa!"

The Dark Lord carried the child as he dismissed Severus. He watched as SJ stopped fussing cooing and grabbing the Dark Lord's robes tightly. "Hello child, you were very fussy tonight, weren't you?" He hushed, "You are one mischevious child."

SJ giggled. "I'm surprised your abilities have flourished in such a young age." Tom continued to see the year old asleep in his arms. "Goodnight little one, sweet dreams."

With a smile, Tom kissed SJ's forehead and tucked him in his crib. Once tucked, Tom turned to see the sleeping figure of Harriet and left a note for her to read in the morning. Without a second thought, he kissed her forehead watching her smile brightening the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for my late update again. It took me a month to find the words for what I wanted in this chapter. I'm going to try to write all of my chapters as fast as I can. I have not abandoned my stories it's just I'm suffering from serious writer's block. To all of my followers here who are following A Safe Embrace the chapter is being written.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, this chapter has passed chapter from person to person to review every scene but the grammar still needs work. Even though I want to have well-written chapter, I need to post it before I don't want to leave my readers waiting for a new chapter.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harriet had gone missing from the Order's grasp, two weeks where Remus Lupin has not rest. In those weeks, Lupin searched through all muggle London hoping to find her scent. Sadly, nothing was ever found. All he could think of was the vulnerability she must be facing at this moment, and what made matters worse, was his worry over his grandpup. Thanks to his lycanthropy, Remus smelt his cub's sent change from last year. It took him a long time to figure out why it happened, for when it happened Sirius had died, and she was missing. Everything was crumbling down in Remus' world. The person he has loved since he was in Hogwarts had died; he died as a murderer and with no burial. It gave no chance for Remus or his pup to properly say goodbye to Sirius. He mourned till his pup had gone missing.

Remus couldn't stand the idea of Harriet being in the hands of her enemies. Ever since she gave birth to her child, he has known about the little boy. He has known yet kept quiet knowing the dangers she could be facing, but he couldn't understand why his cub wouldn't talk to him about protecting her child, why didn't Sirius trust him? His heart broke just by the thought of the lack of trust between his ex-lover and his pup, but he knew he has to fight to protect them now.

After those two restless weeks of searching, Remus returned to his cottage heartbroken and tired. His mind still roams back to his missing pups and worries for their safety. He slowly settled leaving all of his things near the front door. There was so little that a teenage mother could do all alone in both worlds, wizarding and muggle. Maybe it was all because of his lycanthropy, he thought. He kept that line of thought until they were interrupted by a snowy owl. "Hedwig," he let out a breath he never thought he was holding. He took the letter she had and saw how she flew away.

Immediately, he opened the letter wanting to know about Harriet. "Oh pup," he sighed.

 _Dear Remus:_

 _I want you to know that I am safe, you don't have to worry anymore. I know that Dumbledore started looking for me. I promise I'm safe and protected where I am. All I ask is for you to keep my precious secret. After you finish reading, promise me that you will swear to a vow after reading everything. I fear that Dumbledore will use my secret against me._

 _There's a Portkey that will take you to where I'm staying. I promise I will explain everything when we see each other. Just say the Marauder's oath._

 _Love,_

 _Your pup._

After reading the small letter, Remus grabbed the Portkey and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." To his surprise, he ended in Malfoy Manor staring at his pup playing with her child.

At the Burrow, Ronald Bilius Weasley was disgusted with himself. Calling back at all the stupid decisions he has made the moment he believed in Dumbledore's preach. It all began the day before the end of the first year. After the Philosopher's Stone fiasco, Ron admired what Harriet represented to him and to their world. So, when Dumbledore presented a betrothal contract between him and Harriet he signed it in a heartbeat. Then the parents blindly signed it too believing it was the right thing. At first, this opportunity represented a chance for him to get out of the misery he called home, and to have his name marked in history. During the past years, he has learned that the fame that came while being with the Girl-Who-Lived wasn't worth it.

His jealousy turned to regret and sadness. After learning how she lived and the control Dumbledore had over her, he wanted nothing more than to help her. Sadly, the contract unenabled him to do anything. Now it only left him filled with regret and disgust thanks to his stupid jealousy and greed. Suddenly, Hedwig landed on his nightstand leaving a note from Harri. He anxiously opened the letter, ignoring the owl leave from the window.

 _Dear Ron:_

 _I know Dumbledore told us to not mail each other now that Voldemort is active, but I don't want you or your family to worry. Everything in Privet Drive has been hectic. Now that Sirius is dead; I'm scared of what he might do... I left as soon as I could before something horrible happened. Right now, I'm in a hotel in France, I needed to get away from everything. Please, whatever you do, don't tell Dumbledore; I'm scared he might drag me back to the Dursleys._

 _Love,_

 _Harri_

Ron immediately grabbed some parchment and told his best friend everything he has done. From the marriage contract to the stolen galleons. With this, all he hopes is for her forgiveness; he can't lose a friend like her. He watched Pig fly with his letter. Ron's attention, suddenly, went to the visitor in the Burrow. He went downstairs, as his mother called him, meeting with Dumbledore by the end of the stairs. He was talking with his parents about Harriet. "Hello, Molly, Arthur, how are you?"

"Albus, why the sudden visit?" Molly asked, "If I knew you were coming, I would have prepared something."

He gives the couple a fake smile. "No need, I am here to see if young Ron has received any mail from Harriet," Albus said. "After what happened with Remus, it has been difficult finding her. With Voldemort's activities, I am worried for her safety."

"After what happened to the Dursleys, I believe Remus has defected from our cause." Ron froze when he heard Dumbledore speaking about Harri. He would have to lie to both his parents and the Headmaster. He wanted and needed to redeem himself to Harriet.

"This is a serious accusation I don't believe Remus would ever hurt Harriet," Molly said, "he loves her."

"I know Molly, but Remus has not responded to many of my letters," Albus replied. "I wanted to know if Ronald or Ginevra has received any kind of correspondence from dear Harriet."

"Of course, I'll call them right away," Molly replied. "RON, GINNY?"

Both teenagers rushed to their mother's demands. "Yes, mum?" Ginny said.

"Have you received any letters from Harri?" Albus asked. Both teens shake their heads ashamed they couldn't help the Headmaster at finding Harriet. Ron looked up to meet the headmaster's disappointment. "We mustn't let Voldemort find Harriet first. We don't know what horrors he could do to the poor girl."

"We understand Albus," Molly replied worriedly, "I can't imagine what the poor girl is going through, losing her family in such a way."

"Ron, my boy, have you received any messages from Harriet?" Albus said, "We must find her for the greater good."

"I'm sorry Headmaster," Ron said dropping his head with shame. "I wish there was a way we could find her."

"It's alright my boy," He smiled tenderly, "We'll continue our search for Harriet." With those words, Dumbledore left the Burrow to continue his search. Instantly, Ron called every member living in the Burrow to tell everything the Headmaster has been planning against Harriet and his involvement in those plans.

Back at Malfoy Manor, there was a frantic werewolf trying to keep his cub away from every Death Eater in the room. He was standing in between his cubs and the Death Eaters growling and threatening his enemies. "STAY AWAY FROM MY CUB!" He yelled ignoring a trembling Harriet and a crying SJ.

"Don't be an idiot you stupid mutt!" Severus growled.

"I know you were responsible for my cubs' disappearance. I could smell your mark there," He kept yelling.

During the madness, Harriet retracted more and more into the past. All she could see was Vernon's purple anger trying to beat her son's food. She kept watching her blood everywhere. "I'm sorry," She whimpered. "I'm sorry uncle Vernon. Please, I'm sorry."

Remus snapped his attention back to Harriet curled in a corner hugging her son protectively in her arms. "Harri, cub, you are not with those vile creatures," said Remus with a soothing tone while caressing her hair. "No harm will come to you cub, I promise." He continued soothing her until both of his cubs calmed down. Her green orbs stared back at his with tears in both eyes. The werewolf wiped away her tears and soothed her long enough to calm her down. "Remus," She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Oh pup, you have nothing to feel sorry for," Remus hushed. "You did what you thought was best for your cub, I'm not mad."

Harriet's killing curse eyes grew wide with surprise. She never thought Remus would be the first one to find about SJ without telling him. There was nothing she didn't do, she glamoured her growing stomach, she hid her scent and would hide him under her invisibility cloak with Dobby's help. SJ looked up to his mother with tearful eyes, bewildered with what was happening. Remus smiled at the small child and at Harriet. Suddenly, SJ locked his emerald orbs with the werewolf's eyes and fell in a giggling fit. His mother smiled at the baby's antics, "Remus, this is Sirius James, your grandson." She said.

"Pappy!" The child yelled.

"Hey puppy, it's nice to finally meet you," Remus replied. He grabbed the chubby hands and played with them. "I met you for the first time when you were right here!" The werewolf tickled the boy into another giggling fit.

Somehow, Harriet felt a weight has lifted off her shoulders just by Remus accepting her son. He had ignored whatever happened to her and accepted her son, no questions asked. Everything, for the first time, was falling into place until the words she hated were mentioned in the conversation. "Who's the father?" Her honorary father asked. He looked at his pup only to see her stares down at her son. Then, he looks at the Death Eater and sees Severus shaking his head. His attention abruptly turned to the small boy mesmerized with all the scars on his face, also tugging his ash brown hair. "I think that this little man wants to be the center of attention from the big bad wolf," She teased.

SJ snuggled out from his mom's arms and tried to push the wolf to where his toys were. Remus carried him over his shoulders like he did to Harriet when she was a baby. The boy's laughter filled the room causing everyone to smile. Remus lifts him in the air making airplane noises, and the boy stretched his arms as his new grandfather swung him in the air. It continued for at least an hour until SJ fell asleep in Remus' arms. "I'm going to take him to bed," Harriet said. "I'll be right back, don't destroy anything while I'm gone." She left the parlor and Remus began to demand answers.

Severus looked at his nemesis and took a deep and calming breath before he explained how he had found Harriet almost a month ago. The amber eyes glowed with anger thinking the horrors Harriet went through. "And Dumbledore let this happen all these years?!" He yelled.

"Poppy has been taking care of her since Dumbledore blocked the report she sent to the Ministry," Severus explained. "I found her on death's door."

"Mr. Lupin-" Narcissa said.

"Call me Remus, please." He interrupted.

She smiled. "Remus, you must understand whatever was said here must stay here for Harriet's and SJ's sake."

"I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my life and magic to never reveal all that has been said in any way and protect Harriet Lilliana Potter and Sirius James Potter, so mote it be." Remus declared.

"So mote it be," Severus and magic accepted.

In Harriet's room, the girl was bouncing gently and singing softly to her son. He was slowly lulling to sleep until Draco burst into the room catching the boy's attention. "Unc'a D'aco," the boy yelled.

Draco smiled smugly and carried the boy. "Draco Malfoy! He needs to take a nap!" She fussed.

"He just knows a good company when he sees it," Draco said. "Wouldn't you agree, SJ?" The boy gave a blinding smile.

"Yeah, keep dreaming!" Harriet chuckled and sighed. "You know, I'm sorry for rejecting your friendship in the first year. You have been a better friend these past weeks than Ron ever did in six years."

"You weren't too much to blame," He added. "I hear I was a prat back in the day."

"You still are," She laughed, and SJ laughed with her not knowing what was happening. In an instant, Pigwidgeon flew through the open window in the room and hooted to get Harriet's attention. "Pig?" She said as she took the letter and saw the owl fly away.

"Who's owl was that," Draco asked.

"I- uh, that was Ron's owl." She opened the letter and was surprised with the content.

 _Dear Harri,_

 _I am so glad you are okay and don't worry, I won't tell Dumbledore where you are. It's not a surprise you left the Dursleys, I wouldn't stay there for an hour._

 _Anyways, there are a few things you need to know about Dumbledore. He has been stealing from your vaults, and I don't mean the trust vault you use for school. You belong to the Ancient and Noble House Potter and they have a few number of vaults. Also, since the first year, he has been paying me to keep an eye on you and sign a marriage contract... At first, I saw this to get out of the economic situation here at home and be the husband of the Girl-Who-Lived, but I got to know you. These past two years I have been reflecting on my actions. Ever since you forgave me in the fourth year, I understood I wasn't being a good friend. I have lied to Dumbledore, but I'm still ashamed. I swear I'll pay you back for all the money I took, even if it takes me a lifetime._

 _I know I don't deserve forgiveness, and quite frankly I wouldn't forgive me if I were you. I just hope we can still be friends even if you don't trust me anymore, and please don't hate my family. They were not involved with all the things that I've done. Hope to see you at school._

 _Your friend, hopefully,_

 _Ron_

"I can't believe it," Draco murmured. "The Weasel owned up to his actions." Harriet remained shocked with Ron's confession. He owned up to all of his mistakes and didn't make an excuse. Ron had won Harri's forgiveness with this letter, but she knew it would take a long time for her to trust him again. A smile grew on her face just by thinking he was loyal to her even though it didn't start that way. "Does this mean he'll be able to help you with your plans?"

"I don't see why not," She replied. "He confessed to all of his wrongdoings, I think he deserves another chance."

"I still don't think you should trust the Weasleys they are all blood-traitors," Draco sneered.

"Draco, you can't judge them without meeting the whole lot," She glared. "They were the first family that accepted me for who I was. They are important to me. Just like this sleepy head here."

Unbeknown to the two teenagers, SJ had fallen asleep while his mother was reading Ron's message to her. "I believe he likes me more than you," He smirked.

"That is only because he refused to fall asleep after meeting Remus!" She whispered. "Now let's leave before he wakes up again." Harriet pushed Draco out of the room shushing him on the way out, Draco, on the other hand, was laughed loudly at her antics. Once out of the room, Draco asked her if she would include another weasel to her plans. "Draco, this not a conversation we are going to have in the hallway!" she hissed.

"And when are we going to have it," He argued. "For all I know, your plans only include to take down Dumbledore."

"You know very well how we have to play this out, Dumbledore has spies everywhere!" She hissed angrily. "I would gladly appreciate it if you don't-"

"You don't want miss Potter," Someone said from behind. As they turned around, they realized they had been caught by Lucius Malfoy. "I'm sure that our Lord would be glad to hear all that you have to say. Follow me."

Lucius lead them to Tom's office in the manor, it has been the most dreadful walk both teenagers had ever felt. Harriet glared viciously at Draco for the consequences of his actions, meanwhile, Draco only looked at his feet knowing he would suffer for talking. The eldest Malfoy entered the office to inform their lord of the recent events. "Draco, what have you done!" She whispered.

"This is not my fault," He said. "This took me by surprise no one ever comes to that side of the manor except for the Dark Lord!"

Immediately, Lucius told them they could come in. They walked slowly towards the Dark Lord. "Lucius tells me you have interesting ideas to bring Albus Dumbledore's reputation to the ground," He said as his eyes never left his paper work. "I would like to hear all that you two have to say in this matter."


	11. AN

Guys, I feel awful for not updating for a very long time but a lot of things have happened. First my college work piled up making it impossible for me to write, my computer screen was glitvhing and I had to send it to the manufacturer and to make matters  
worse I sent it a day before hurricane Maria hit Puerto Rico. I'm currently safe, nothing bad happened in my home but my Island is not the beautiful Puerto Rico I know (If you can donate please do, people have lost their homes and Trump is barely helping).  
As these happened I will be without computer and electricity for a while. I hope you can be patient till my people recover.

Until next time :)


End file.
